Shadows & Moonlight
by Shelia13
Summary: Brought together by certain circumstances, Levy and Rogue, events are about to unfold. Especially when Levy manages to accidentally still unknown to even her catch the attention of two Dragon-Slayers
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers whom have read my Oblivion (if not just continue to past 'Chapter 1') this probably isn't an easy mistake but this is **_**NOT **_**the sequel to Oblivion actually it's an attempt to get out of my comfort zone for writing. And so I was thinking it'd be a nice attempt to try Rogue X Levy **

**Chapter 1**

*Rogue*

He glanced over towards a building that best be called a fort with the way it was set up. "I thought you said it was supposed to be easy." Rogue sighed glancing towards Sting who shrugged not caring a smile on his face as he prepared for the probably coming battle. "It was sneak in and liberate something without being noticed." Rogue sighed his hand on his face as he tried to figure out how this had happened. "Rogue, you don't smell that?" Sting smiled glancing over the cliff as Rogue glanced down at him.

"Not currently no, i'm too busy trying to figure out how our cover got blown." Rogue sighed they had only arrived there several minutes ago. "It's not blown, there's scent of Fairy Tail here." Sting smiled as Rogue looked down towards him. "You're thinking about blowing cover in the middle of the mission and challenging Natsu." Rogue sighed dramatically at him. "No he's not here...I think they currently have a hostage..." Sting whispered imagining what it would be like to have Fairy Tail indebted to them. Rogue frowned at Sting's selfishness. "I'll barge in on the castle, you rescue whoever's trapped there, find the book, grab me, and get out." he instructed laughing the whole time.

Rogue quickly sunk into the shadow re-appearing next to a curled up girl in a king sized bed that made her dwarf-size seem even smaller. Quickly he took a glance at the map and then back at the hard to see girl, whose eyes had just slid open in sudden panic. No bruises, cuts, or scrapes on her which meant either she hadn't met her attacker yet or she came willingly. A magical scarf appearing to keep her from speaking., he definitely looked as if he was the guilty one.

She attempted mummering things and crawling away from him tears pricking at her eyes. Stuffing his right hand in his hair he sighed. "Look i'm not very good at this speaking thing, but SaberTooth didn't kidnap you." Rogue stated picking the still resisting girl up bridal style she only slightly relaxed when she saw his appearance.

"here sit there" he sighed not that she had much choice as he finally opened the parchment that would only open for some reason within the location, probably because they wanted to make sure they'd go. His eyes widened reading further into the request the job was to retrieve 'the book'...her. It was addressessed from one of the workers here. He read further into the information.

Name: Levy McGarden

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Brown

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Reason behind her kidnapping: close to Gajeel Redfox

"This girl is close to him? They can't be fighting partners she doesn't appear to be the fighting type." he thought glancing at her who seemed to be memorizing something as he tried to remove the magic that made the scarf. "Sit very still." he whispered as she shut her eyes a shadow emerging at his hand finally counteracting the magic.

"Who are you why was I kidnaped by SaberTooth?" Levy immediately stated struggling to stand as she fell into his arms. "Rogue Cheney" he sighed if Gajeel had told her about him it would be a real problem. "Where does Gajeel think you are?" Rogue sighed quickly changing the topic picking her up as they walked towards the main hall to leave through the front door. "What are you doing?" Levy's eyes widened surely if she escaped they would be blamed but she still had handcuffs on so it might've looked like a second kidnapping. "Levy, I'm taking you home." Rogue stated ever so carefully not a hint of difference in his voice. Levy felt herself give off an unnecessary blush.

"It's my job to protect you." he stated quickly turning away towards the entrance doors hand already engulfed in shadows. "Just another mission" Levy sighed placing her chin on the metal handcuffs. As the fighting continued 'smack, grunts, and crashing' finally stopped Rogue casually walked back towards her looking as if nothing had happened as a loud thud echoed behind her.

A man that was almost the height of the stairwell itself was standing there as he quickly reached down and grabbed Levy by her hair. "I always hated the ugly color Gajeel loves so much." he laughed grabbing more of her hair swiftly tugging her to the floor so suddenly the person's hand let her go it was suddenly a softer landing as she hit the floor rolling three times until she was looking up on her stomach towards Rogue who was crushing the man's wrist, intimidatingly pressed against the wall and with such speed.

"Learn how to treat a lady...if you have a problem with someone take it up with the person themselves." he said he tried to be as gentlemen-ly as possible as he walked over to her. "I'm sorry you had to see that." he sighed as Gajeel would've just grunted at her ignoring the event. "I'm not sure if he's being like a gentleman or if he's treating me like i'm fragile" Levy glanced at his outstretched hand as she purposefully gave him two hands.

"I'll have these off once violent Sting gets here." Rogue sighed as she nodded. "I feel like a doll" she sighed as he nodded probably not recognizing what she just mumbled

"And Levy."

"yes?"

"Be careful...such beautiful hair many will be jealous." there was a brief silence from the X-non-talker. "You're more than a mission, especially to me." he slightly smiled and tried to attempt to reassure her as she nodded, he was moving closer towards the door as Sting finally broke it down looking at everyone already on the ground. "You didn't save any?" Sting sighed.

"You were late."

"yeah, yeah...anyway where's that book we're supposed to liberate?"

"Right here"

"where?"

"here"

Sting glanced down at Levy. "Her name was replace by book so the mission wouldn't be stolen or 'lost' in transgression to us." Rogue stated. "Why not just tell FairyTail?" Sting said taking notice upon her mark and becoming suspicious. "They're too destructive" Rogue stated. "so where are we going?" Levy asked as she still stared at the handcuffs which they somehow conveniently forgot about. As Sting begun laughing.

"what?"

"like...a...toy.."

he laughed between gasps as Levy gave him a peculiar look at his intricate manner wondering what he was going on about.

"He did say he would take you home"

**Author's note: thank you for taking the time to finish reading this chapter, I would like to state that my chapters usually aren't that long mostly consist of 1-2 pages, author's note at the end, no writing at the top discluding the chapter. And I attempt to update at least once a week, if you're lucky i'll update twice in two or three days. **

**To reader's of Oblivion: I would like to know how you feel about this one, also I think i will make a sequel to Oblivion but i'm not too sure what it would be about yet and I want to finish my story from another anime first. It's easier to work two stories at a time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Levy sighed still feeling like a doll. "I can walk you know!" she shouted as they entered the house. Sting had for some reason wanted to try carrying her and instead of taking her gently like Rogue picked her up he snatched her from Rogue and threw her over his shoulder shouting something about going home. There were only three things currently clear.

One, this 'home' wasn't her home safe away in the FairyHills she longed for, no it sounded like their home.

Two, Sting was a total idiot

Three, they had forgotten that handcuffs were **not **a fashion statement.

"Why are these still on?" she sighed as Sting looked at her as if she said something funny she shook the handcuffs Rogue promised that Sting would take off. Even though he was probably more like Natsu with less control. Maybe because of the type of the magic it wouldn't hurt her...or he was giving Sting something to do. "Your house is going to probably going to be destroyed soon you know that right?" Levy sighed as she was finally placed down on a chair Sting looking like he was still thinking about letting the handcuffs off.

"Is Fairy-san a prisoner? She hasn't even tried to hurt us." Frosch said walking around as Levy glanced down at her. It was surely an odd sight a cat for some reason dressed up in a frog suit. "fine, fine" Sting sighed removing the handcuffs as she moved her hands gently placing them on her lap. "I finally give my time to let your hands free and all's you do is set them on your lap?" Sting sighed probably annoyed with something or another.

"Can I move around this place?" she glanced at Rogue for some reason more comfortable with him then Sting as Rogue simply nodded she stood up stretched and headed towards the bookcase. It was an almost small house for being the two currently 'famous' dragonslayer team. "It's not that it's small it's just one of our rents." Rogue mumbled moving closer to her unconsciously as they both looked through the bookshelf. She nodded. "she's a fairy, you don't need to tell her anything." Sting turned towards them swiftly.

Both of them ignoring him as they found the book they both wanted grazing fingers. "Sorry" she stuttered glancing at him which turned out he was doing the same, quickly the two turned away from each other. "It's fine it's your book anyway."

"I could read it whenever."

They stuttered in unison as Sting with his 'perfect timing' jumped up "I know what's going on!" he shouted causing both to blush. "Sting she's a fairy don't go there." Rogue whispered wishing he could change the topic. "I misplaced something that's the problem!" Sting replied oblivious to everything around him although slightly confused at the reactions between the two.

*Meanwhile*

Somewhere standing in a broken down door with the poor souls that happened to be passing by was a gruff man with red eyes filled with anger and long dark black hair that trailed down his back. "Where is she?" he asked flashing a picture of the intricate Levy McGarden. "We don't know!" the poor servant in his grip squirmed while Gajeel sighed and from his other pocket removed a piece of paper. "You see this?" he asked while the servant nodded.

"This is a threat! Not against me but her life...and you tell me you guys don't even know where she is?" Gajeel explained "The Sabertooth brothers took her!" the servant sobbed in fear. Gajeel's eyes widened if he wasn't so focused on finding **her **he would've noticed the scents of _them _trailing **out **of the house with her. "If they hurt her you know who gets hurt right?" he asked gently putting the terrified servant down as he nodded. "good" he grunted spinning to leave.

He was going to find her. No matter what.

**Author's note: usually in bold...also I forgot my usual update is either the weekend or Monday...it's because my family usually leaves me alone on those days...also if anyone has a deviantart account**** I would love to look at your deviantart also just PM me...maybe i'll ask to use some as a cover **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Blinking her eyes open Levy looked around at the black blankets that curled their ways around her during the night, unbeknownst to her they were actually placed around her in the cold night. A heavy weight curled up next to her side as she glanced at it. A pink ball she pulled the ball now known as Fro closer to her and attempted to fall asleep, other than that Rogue had fallen asleep at her side. Sting had insisted on taking shifts to watch over her. His excuse as he stuck his hand behind his neck explaining to Rogue "ya know, just in-case it was a trap"

Rogue counteracting with "Of course, they wouldn't get there in one day her home was far away. Plus no one likes being watched while they slept."

Eventually Sting had wandered around 'her' room for about three uncomfortable hours and then switched with Rogue for the time being. In that time Fro had crawled up towards her side while Rogue had done the same wandering pattern as Sting until he sat down in a chair next to _his _own bed as she stared out the window continuously aware of his every movement. He was now arms curled around his head on the bed right at her side.

She felt herself blush unsure if she should move or if that would bother the sleeping dou the door clicked open as she shut her eyes pretending to be asleep Sting had come in to change posts. "Rogue" a voice stated. As the shadow slayer blinked his eyes open sitting up without noticing where he was sleeping.

"It's my shift she's safe anyway." Sting grunted as Rogue hazily followed him onto the porch almost reluctantly leaving Frosch behind wrapped tightly in Levy's warmth. "Do you like that Fairy girl?" Sting asked pressing his own elbows against the balcony turning around to look at Rogue who was standing near the sliding glass door. There was some silence. "No..." it sounded as if he didn't even know himself.

"you were pretty cozy looking curled up next to her." Sting teased half-smirking. As he looked towards the garden below their porch. Rogue glanced the other way hiding his face unbelieving he was actually in the same consideration of what Sting had just suggested. "It's not like that we barely know her...besides she's apparently Gajeel's girl."

"Fine he is your rival if you like her just steal her away."

"That's completely different"

The very last part was for some reason cut down to whispers the dragon slayers could barely hear themselves even though they were almost standing next to each other. Suddenly, a thud, on the roof as both spun around expecting some massive army, even the worst, of evils to take away this girl _Levy _they were somehow growing fond of. When they were just getting to know her too. A voice growled as they both looked up at the glowing anger in Gajeel's eyes whom was standing on the roof.

"You were sleeping where again?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The two stared up at the fuming dragon-slayer. "I want to deal with it" Rogue said before Sting could even speak up. A loud 'clompling' came down landing on their porch. "First it a kidnapping and than you guys kidnap her again...after I get here to take her back I hear you were sleeping next to her?" Gajeel said grabbing Rogue's collar as he went to lift him off of the ground, Sting unsure of the moment if he should move or not since he was so used to fighting together.

"If you would mind putting me down so I could explain." Rogue said his hand coming up and grabbing Gajeel's wrist with a large clapping sound. For a moment both of the dragon-slayers glared at each other. "fine, but it better be good." Gajeel grumbled letting go of his collar.

"We didn't kidnap her we liberated her on request." Rogue stated taking the paper out of his pocket as Sting glanced at him curiously.

"Then why wouldn't anyone tell Fairy Tail? She is one of our members." There was some grumbling before Gajeel decided to say anything. "Fine, but why is she at your house instead of you two coming back with her? Why were you with her why she was sleeping?" Gajeel asked completely suspicious. "talk about over protective guild members." Sting laughed sliding open the door getting glares from both of the dragon slayers behind him. "Relax, i'm just going to wake her up." Sting sighed still bemused by a concept strange to his mind.

"I was on guard duty, Sting suggested it...Fairy Tail _was _known for being fast to protect their guild-mates." Rogue stated waiting for Gajeel to accept his explanation. "fine." Gajeel said as there was a loud thud inside followed by an aggravated scream from Sting. Two dragon-slayers in the dark spun around sliding the glass door open with such force it should've broke shouting the name's of the people they care for.

"Damn it that hurt." Sting muttered looking at his bleeding nose wondering how he got it from such a petite female. "I am so sorry...I didn't mean it!" Levy ran out. "How do you throw a book with that much force without meaning it!?" Sting argued as Gajeel turned away to try to suppress his laughter, Levy had somehow caused the light dragon slayer to have a bleeding nose. "I assume this is the weapon of the crime." he laughed picking up the book as Levy came back in with a medical kit that was left near the bed.

"Gajeel?" she whispered eyes wide in shock dropping the medical box everything spilling out onto the floor. "oh my gosh dammit Gajeel...I thought you were...they told me you.." Levy ran to her 'friend' tears sprawling out from her eyes. "it's going to be okay." he sighed patting her on the head mildly confused. "Well talk it over once we leave, 'kay?" she nodded at that proposal not wanting to impend on the people she had just met.

"I'm so sorry." she sighed picking up the medical kit and placing it neatly back in the box. "All's you needed was some toilet paper or a napkin I'm not going to fall apart." Sting was laughing at her burst of thinking he needed more than that especially for being from Fairy Tail. "It was the first thing I grabbed." Levy sighed clicking it back together. "Is Fairy-san leaving?" Frosch asked rubbing her eyes. "yeah" Levy whispered as the little cat stared up at Gajeel. "Rogue...nightmare...monster." the little cat whispered as Rogue picked her up. "No this is Gajeel." Rogue sighed picking up the cat. "He's come to take Levy home." Rogue sighed.

"In the middle of the night?" Levy glanced at him wiping away the tears that were pricking her eyes, Rogue glanced at her. Her reaction when he found her wasn't too bad but the security was more laid back...could he have been wrong with how long she was there? But wouldn't of FairyTail already have made a mess? He glanced back at the two. "thanks." Gajeel said as they walked out the back door. "Next time use the front door!" Sting shouted somehow annoyed with them walking casually out of the back of their house.

"Are sure you're okay with this?" Sting asked leaning on the finally shut back window watching Levy stop to admire the massive garden but was quickly pulled along by Gajeel. "I mean you were planning on walking around on the garden with her tomorrow...you were talking about how it could use a feminine touch or something like that." Sting muttered. "I was just hoping maybe that would entertain her until they came to get her...we both know if whoever kidnapped her actually woke up from those coma's we put them in they would probably go after her." Rogue sighed near the kitchen, Frosch already somehow asleep in his arms, Sting sighed exasperated.

"And it would've been hard to defend her if we were both experiencing motion sickness." Rogue nodded at Sting's statement. "Does Gajeel know that?" Sting sighed as Rogue glanced away. "It doesn't matter...we won't meet her again." he said walking back to his room. Sting stood by the porch until he watched the two Fairy's leave.

"silly little brother" he sighed.

"we both know i'm the older one."

*Later with Levy & Gajeel*

"Those two didn't do anything to you did they?" Gajeel asked as they walked towards the nearest train station. "No." Levy whispered as Gajeel quickly and secretly scanned her for injuries. "what happened to your ankle?" he asked looking at the bandages that surrounded. "I don't know." she whispered removing the bandages to find a black and blue that surrounded it completely. "I must've done it while I was sleeping." she sighed lying. "_It was when that guy grabbed my hair and threw me...because of you." _Gajeel quickly huffed and attempted to turn back. "If that little brat hurt you i'm going to pulverize him." Gajeel was slightly cursing as she grabbed his arm.

"It's not like that, I must've had it before they found me...I didn't even know I had it! They truly are good people." Levy tried to pull him back coming up with excuses.

"We're going to miss the train."

"we can walk"

"but my ankle."

"I'll carry you."

"um there's animals out there."

"yes and i'm going to go deal with one."

"what about Fairy Tail we're going to be gone too long and they'll be worried."

Eventually Gajeel gave in to what she was saying and boarded the train. "stupid train." he muttered sitting down placing his hand on his head. They were lucky this time and got a cart with tables between the booths. After arguing over if she was hungry or not since she hadn't eaten in possibly days they ordered food placing it on the table, she was eating it slowly.

"when did you return from your mission?" Levy asked. "yesterday." Gajeel glared at the window. "Everyone's worried about you shrimp." he sighed remembering the events of two days ago Jet and Droy had returned wherever they were he just assumed Jet was with his girlfriend that he had gotten in their seven year absence and Droy was at the food court. They were screaming about how they couldn't find Levy anywhere. Of course, MiraJane tried to reassure them but it wasn't easy that she looked on edge too.

That's what he came back to after two weeks away on a mission everyone couldn't find some of the guild members. "of course she's okay, she is a fairy tail wizard you know." MiraJane laughed. That's when he had left to check her house, Jet and Droy had already checked the library. And inside Fairy Hills dorm was a falsified door which broke easily after that was her real door laying down on the floor, books scattered across the floor in what appeared to be a wrestling match. Almost everyone had gone away for a mission conveniently in that time leaving her behind, special requests suddenly made to S-class mages, somehow even Nab was able to be removed from the guild. So MiraJane asked Levy to take care of everything who quickly accepted.

Gajeel blinked back. "How long were you there?" he asked as she stared out the window. "a week and five days." she whispered reluctantly. It had been the whole time, the day after he went away. "They continuously told me they had killed you until I believed it...I never got to see any of them it was always so dark so when Rogue showed up I was terrified I would be next...this is probably going to sound odd...but i'm glad you're alright." she smiled as he nodded. For now there would only be one problem left bothering Gajeel and that was how to explain to their guildmates how she had been gone for two weeks and he automatically knew where she was. For now, that was the only problem.

But only for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The ride on the train was rough, plus it was obvious that Gajeel was beginning to feel the smaller effects of Dragon Slayers and transportation, complaining to Lily every so often of the train needing a smoother ride and he wishes how they'd stop driving in circles.

They weren't driving in circles, nor was the train ride bumpy at all. He was just trying to ignore that he felt completely sick. Well after that ordeal they were finally back in the entrance of the guild. People were drunk on the floor, on tables, and even hanging off the walls, Levy's eyes scanned for her teammate's one slouched down on a chair, Droy, while the other, Jet, was holding onto his girlfriend mumbling some things about something his drink too heavy for him to even comprehend.

"what happened?" Levy whispered as MiraJane was running around playing waitress. "Oh to your teammates? I accidentally gave them one of the guild's strongest drinks when they actually ordered something, they drank it even though that girl over there told them it smelled funny." MiraJane giggled...so she did it on purpose to shut them up once someone went to go find her.

"I'll keep them here tonight don't worry, I must take responsibility!" MiraJane said acting bravely. "Do Lucy come back from her mission yet?" Levy asked unsure where they had gone because it was the first time in a while she hadn't heard of a town being destroyed. But that was usually on her way home from a mission. "Was there anything interesting were you and Gajeel went off to?" MiraJane asked. "_So that's why no one came? They all thought I was out with Gajeel? Where would they come up with that?" _her mind questioned glancing at the passed out guild-members.

"It's been a long week, Levy wanna walk home together?" Lucy smiled as Gajeel finally recovered from the motion sickness. "sure..." Levy whispered unsure if Gajeel suddenly standing was like an offer to walk her home. "take care of yer' self." Gajeel muttered as he walked out. "Lucy, Levy wait a minute, come here." the master stated as the two girls went towards the master of the guild.

"Lucy, good job...now, Levy why didn't you call for help or at least check in?" Master glared at her. "I couldn't master..." Levy whispered as he looked disappoint. "Can you wait over there, there's a matter I need to lecture Lucy about." Marakov smiled and although feeling slightly excluded she sat next to the table of her drunken teammates.

"Lucy...it's about Levy, she was kidnapped please watch over her carefully." master Marakov whispered as the saddened Lucy looked toward her dear friend. "Also another thing...talk her out of being so close to Gajeel...for both of their sakes." he sighed as Lucy whipped around. "That's not fair if they like each other, and i'm saying if they did why can't they? It's perfectly normal, he's a member of our guild!" Lucy felt her voice rising no matter how much she tried to conceal it. "Because it's putting both of them in twice as much danger!" Marakov looked angry now so she calmed down and tried to listen to them.

"I'm not telling you to prevent them from hanging out...or whatever their relationship is...but I am telling you to try to separate them at least let them some time apart. No one realizes how often they're together, it's putting her in danger." the master sighed glancing over towards one of his 'children' that have been in the guild the longest.

"But master that's unfair..." Lucy whispered. "Please take care of it Lucy.." Master stated as Natsu walked in. "Take care of what?" Natsu smiled suddenly throwing his arm over her shoulder. "Nothing much, master was just hoping I could take care of rent for this month." Lucy smiled as Natsu looked at them as if it were a peculiar conversation. "Well Levy and I promised to walk home together tonight." Lucy smiled wiggling out from under his reach as he nodded picking up Happy.

"So she's coming home with us tonight?"

"yes, I mean no...you don't live there!"

"but your bed is comfortable!"

"Have you tried your house?!"

Levy rose to her feet as suddenly Gray pummeled Natsu, both of them having bottled up energy from just getting back from a mission. "Let's go home.." Lucy sighed exhausted dragging Levy out whom nodded. "I'll see you later, Lucy." Levy smiled as she turned towards her new _metal _door taking the sticky note off of the door. "only because it was my fault." was all that it read. "Oh Gajeel..." she sighed clicking the door locked and glancing at the room expecting a fatal mess, but instead for some reason it was cleaned to the point of sparkling. "One of the other guild members must've done it." Levy smiled although the metal door she doubted that dragons taught about house cleaning."Finally..." Levy sighed plopping down in her own bed the comfort of being home.

*time skip*

By two weeks later everyone had settled down from the shock of learning the truth, the questioning over the master's decision, and anger from Gajeel rescuing her **alone **and letting her walk home well 'alone'. It was just another normal guild day although for a while everyone else was on edge waiting for someone to come back and just randomly pick someone up running out with them. Everyone who went out on a job was to check in repeatedly before they left, when they arrived, how long they were staying, and when they were leaving. Levy looked down at her hands feeling sad that she had caused this gigantic mess.

"It's alright, these protocols are necessary after a guildmember has been targeted." Erza reassured her telling her it wasn't her fault or anyone's fault, some people just needed their heads knocked in preceding to tell Levy of how many ways she was going to pulverize whoever took her if she met them until someone in the middle of the brawl dropping her cake all over Levy's dress.

"I'm going to hurt whoever did that!" she swung around quickly joining the massive brawl. "Mira..I think i'm going to be taking a job." Levy sighed walking towards the bar counter. "okay...so who are you taking with you?" she asked for some reason Mirajane kept making mistakes with everyone's orders all week."i wasn't thinking of really bringing anyone..." Levy whispered towards her. "Well I do have several collaboration amongst guild requests...there's a rather peculiar one around here that suits you..." Mirajane muttered already walking off before she could say she changed her mind and take someone from the guild.

"Here we are...Sabertooth they put one issue out a year since we returned, in a random shuffle they put names in and one of them works with whatever guild came out of that shuffle." Mirajane walked back excitedly. "So who is it this year?" Levy inquired. "That's the best part! It's a surprise so you don't know till you get there!" Mirajane laughed as Levy glanced away from her. "Then it's going to be hard to prepare." Levy muttered.

"I'll have you there meeting him in about an hour!" Mirajane said excitedly

"Him? How do you know it's a guy? And are you coming to?"

"No I'm just dropping you off even the location and what the mission is about is kept unknown so I'm pretty sure it'd be easy! Oh and only guys were entered in this drawing!"

Levy practically fell out of her seat, no way could she spend a couple hours from some strange, random guy she had never met and from Saber-Tooth they despised Fairy Tail. "Maybe, I should bring someone else with me? Or maybe a different mission?" Levy whispered staring at the paper. "Nope, I already had you accepted so no turning back it's one of the rules, and another is you can't bring anyone else with you only to drop you off." MiraJane smiled, having her things already packed. "You planned this somehow!" Levy accused. "Of course not!" MiraJane looked astonished.

Within that time Levy was riding the train and dropped off right outside the hotel where 'they' would be staying. "I don't think I can do this Mira! I think I want to go back!" Levy muttered she wasn't the strongest and she was about to be put into a situation where a guild member that was taught only to appreciate people with raw power would be sitting in the room. Why couldn't the drawing have been from lamia scale? Or Blue pegasus...sure it would've been a handful to have one of the guys all over her but at least she didn't have to worry about being mistreated.

"I'm sure you're going to love it." Mira smiled pushing her inside the door. "She's here for the co-op mission Sabertooth and FairyTail!" MiraJane smiled,paid, and then left. "This way." a gruff man muttered leading her up three flights of stairs.

"Here you are miss, please enjoy your stay." he smiled as he placed her stuff outside of the room. She thanked him and turned towards the door taking a deep breath as she opened the door, her face lighting up at what she saw.

Standing there was Rogue, probably planning to change into pajama's or something as he was in the middle of taking his shirt off, Frosch offering him an outfit. "Wrong room, I saw nothing!" Levy said in her mass panic and her lit up face as she slammed the shut pressing her back against it. Heart pounding in her chest. That was completely embarrassing she wished she hadn't shouted, slowly closed the door, so she could turn around and knock on the door pretending that didn't happen.

But in turn that wouldn't of help since Rogue opened the door, thanking Frosch as he took his shirt, he was still shirtless. "Is there something I can help you with?" he asked over her shoulder as she spun around to the center of the hall not being able to be so close to him. "Um i uh, I'm Levy of the McGarden's of F-fairyTail." she stuttered reaching her hand out for a handshake. "It's alright, no need for formalities...you remember me and Frosch right?" he at least had the common decency to put his shirt on while they were talking.

"um, uh-I..." Levy muttered holding a cup tightly in her hands, that she was handed as they brought her inside the room. "I'm glad you were the one I wound up with." Rogue said towards her making a simple smile as she nodded. "Actually the same, I was terrified." Levy whispered. "I mean I bet your guilds great...it's just that." Levy stated waving her hand she didn't mean to insult his guild. "It's alright if I were in your same position I would be scared too." Rogue sighed.

"Anyway, where's the bathroom? I think i'll get changed for bed." she stated standing up as she sorted through her clothing some for tomorrow but no pajamas.

"That way..."

"Never mind" she felt herself lit up as he offered her one of his shirts.

"I out grew it a while ago, it might fit on you"

"I'm not that small"

"Um, right how about this one?"

Poor oblivious Rogue was completely unsure what to offer her, at first he was offering the a shirt the size of Frosch actually he might've been planning on giving it to Frosch. But it Frosch was already in a frog-suit and after wearing it for so long it must've been strange without it. "How about this one?" he offered. "I'll just go to the store and buy something..." she whispered trying to use her hair to hide her darkening red at his offer. "It's dangerous and the store's are closed." he sighed as he thought he noticed his exceed move to the top of the darkened red couch in the main room. "Frosch likes this one on Fairy-San" Frosch said waking up to be helpful and then going back to sleep.

She headed into the bathroom to get change clicking the door behind her. "That was a mess." Frosch blinked one of her eyes open looking at Rogue who flopped back down on the couch one arm around the cat, while using the other to have his hand cover his face. "You think?" He sighed. As she came back out wearing one of his shirts that barely went below her knees, she was already pulling on it to stretch it. How long had he had it? He glanced away trying to distract himself even though the scent of her in his shirt kept making him glance back towards her. It was going to be a **gigantic mess** when they got back to Fairy Tail, was all he could think. The pink/green exceed slowly shut her eye with a couple final words:

"and to think you get to spend the whole day with her tomorrow"

**Author's note: by request my chapters for this story is going to become longer, you guys have no idea how much I love you...when I started writing this I was terrified I was going to get a ton of haters...I love all my readers so much, so if you're having a bad day please I would like you to acknowledge that you made someone smile today!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So, um what's our job?" Levy stated as Rogue glanced at her, she didn't seem as comfortable as last time for some reason the job was appearing awkward. "it's...we have to do a play.." he sighed unfolding a piece of paper that was kept hidden from the both of them, Levy glanced around the town there weren't too many places that looked like they could host a full on fledge play.

Rogue started stating things that all sounded like a blur as he read what the mission was about until he got to: "It's based off of a supposedly famous novel" .

Levy's eyes lit up swiveling back to attention. "Which one?" she asked trying to suppress her excitement although she didn't see herself as the best actor she couldn't hold back from suddenly wanting to make this play a hit.

"It's just small excerpts it doesn't say anything about the book." there was a quick sigh from Levy and the pink cat looked up towards the girl from Rogue's arm, the one that wasn't holding the paper. "Fro remembers Fairy-san likes books." The cat smiled as Levy nodded.

"Here we are" he stated opening a door as she paced down a flight of steps, tripping a couple times only to make the situation more awkward he had to repeatedly catch her wrist. Luckily they had just made it to the bottom of the room. "Ahh here they are!" the employer, Jessie, had announced spinning around to take a good look at them.

"hello"

"hi"

The voices were both soft and quiet as if they were uncomfortable with the woman who was wife to play they were running. "Ahh yes...let's see...this year was Rogue from Sabertooth and Levy of Fairy Tail." she glanced up at both of them from her reports. "Not really in shape to do acrobatics and not really talk to do a lot of lines I see.." she muttered some more things and then began paging through the documents once more. "ahh yes here we are...the story is about a princess and a dragon." she smiled handing them the documents. "very original..." Rogue commented as Levy wasn't sure if he was laughing, mocking it, or being sarcastic.

"So being part of the play is the first part of the job." Jessie stated as she spoke up trying to sound authoritative to her new cast members. "there's a second part?" Levy whispered as Rogue just shrugged to her holding his lines tightly in his hands. "The second part as I was saying was to be bodyguards to the cast, no one knew about this until yesterday but someone is targeting each of the cast members...they say they're a maniac taking people's eyes and such." Jessie whispered hiding behind the papers. "Would you like us to investigate this?" Rogue asked as he poured through the papers, referring to the actual maniac. "No, unless you want to but _after _the play...I don't want them knowing we're suspicious of who it might be." Jessie stated as Rogue nodded, she quickly walked away after that.

"Did that seem odd to you?" Levy whispered

"What?"

"that she doesn't want whoever is attacking **her **cast members to be investigated"

"it's show business, she's going to be leaving it until it gets out of hand and then the cast will start leaving and then she'll worry about someone investigating it."

"are we still going to investigate it though?"

"why not? Planned on it from the start."

He flashed a small smile as Levy felt herself turn away from him, remembering the previous night's event of when she opened the hotel door. "_It wasn't __**that **__bad" _she tried to reassure herself. "Anyway, why aren't you out on a mission with Gajeel or something?" he sighed breaking her train of thought. "That's what's bothering him? Not that we are bodyguards and we'll probably be targets too?" Levy thought to herself as Frosch crawled around Rogue's cape until she got up to his shoulder.

"he wouldn't take me out on a mission anyway" Levy whispered. "He wants to forget about everything that had happened..." Rogue stated suddenly as she glanced up. "How could you possibly know if anything happened at all?" Levy feel the spinning thoughts echoed in her head, spinning around in her head. "I can never make the pain, for him, go away..." she whispered suddenly as he approached her one hand on her head as he leaned down leaning his forehead on top of her's, hand hooked under her ear. "Don't blame yourself...for you it may have been a couple months ago but for here it's years in the past...put it where it belongs...whatever happened..." there was a moment of silence as he let her go slowly backing away as if he was reluctant to let her go. "...I know because even the little things bug him...I noticed them, he switched his insignia arm, even his clothes are different." he said "I'm going to investigate the town...remember these.." he stated handing her the lines and pacing out, slightly quick.

"Rogue?" Levy mumbled confused as he clicked the door a bit of light leaving. "I'm such an idiot..." he thought to himself leaning the back of his head against the wall just outside the door of the underground theatre. "What happened? I am not an impulsive person!" he was ready to start shouting at himself, everything going wrong his head.

"Idiot..." he whispered to himself as Jessie came up opening the door. "It's perfectly normal to like her you know?" Jessie smiled at him as he glanced away. "It wouldn't help anyone, not with my reputation.." Rogue sighed.

"It would help you, it's alright"

"she's supposed to be _super _close to a guy...that doesn't have the best terms with me..."

"then take advantage of every second you have with her."

"take advantage? I'm not like that."

"stupid teenager."

Jessie just started laughing as he sighed staring at the ground she was right, currently he did feel like just a stupid teenager. "And you want to know something?" Jessie smiled as he glanced up. "One smile more...i think I saw you smile once, all the girl's would flock to you!" Jessie said exaggerating as if she was his human parent or something along that line.

"Two...it's okay to be a stupid teenager, if not you would become depressed at having to be an adult all the time..you would never get any time to play like a normal child." Jessie smiled as she dragged him back in. "Dragged this one back in! We're starting the play right now!" Jessie smiled as everyone struggled to get on to stage in their proper positions. "rehearsal, it's going by smoothly so please do your best!" Jessie smiled pushing the two up on stage together.

Levy glanced over at Rogue who looked like he was considering smiling but it was an uncomfortable thing for him, as she couldn't help but laugh at the faces he was making. "_okay, so maybe this week or two with him won't be so bad." _Levy smiled as the dancing instructor walked her carefully through each step of the play.

"no, no this way.." the instructor said turning her harshly as she felt her feet skid across the stage. "I can't keep up.." she thought to herself trying to push the thought away determined as Rogue looked when he was memorizing the play itself.

It turned out the director had found Levy's petite form as perfect not only for the princess but easy to move around the stage that it would go unnoticed if she accidentally kicked a prop or they wanted some sort of flying lacrima...turns out the director wasn't very sure what he was doing either so he let his wife handle everything.

"May I have a dance with the princess?" Rogue said pacing perfectly over as he gave a bow suited for only a princess, one arm gestured out the other tucked under himself. "You know your line." was the only thing her instructor stated as she took Rogue's hand heart pounding, he was so different than Gajeel and yet the same. "I've decided, i'm going to ignore it." Rogue said swift graceful steps that she didn't have to stumble to keep up with. "Ignore what?" _me? _

"That you and Gajeel know each other, there's something much more important that I want to know...and she's standing right in front of me." Rogue smiled at her as they did a loop around he quickly put her back into his embrace. "okay...and I'll ignore that your from Sabertooth...tonight and for the next couple nights we are a princess and prince." Levy laughed.

"Nope. We are a princess and a dragon disguised as a prince." Rogue smiled "or maybe it was backwards." he said pretending to forget his lines as they took several more steps, until curtain call everyone was running around everywhere.

Several hours later Levy was sitting at the room's desk, still in Rogue's shirts the shop had been closed that day.

"Dear Lucy,

You've got to keep this letter from everyone else for the next two weeks, but I won't be returning...I've been sent out on a very special mission. The truth is I've been assigned to a mission from a person from Sabertooth..." Levy paused her letter glancing at Fro curled up on Rogue's bed at the other side of the room, her bed rested completely against the opposite wall, even though the bathroom door was shut she could hear the shower pounding.

"His name is Rogue Cheney...Gajeel's supposed rival from Sabertooth...I wonder how they're connected but you know? It's alright...I'm kind of enjoying myself. We're doing a play for several days straight...It kind of reminds me of that story about that guy that says 'thank you very much' all the time, but I don't think it'll be bad...Please write me!" Levy finished off the letter quickly and concealed it in an envelope, downstairs they mailed it quickly.

Levy smiled happily, flopping herself down and falling asleep although hidden in the midst of night was a pair of eyes carefully taking in everything they saw through the hotel window.

Especially a little blue-haired teen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rogue clicked off the shower walking into a darkened room, a single lamp left on in his corner of the room that he didn't remember leaving on, Frosch curled up on the bed, and a little bluenette asleep on her bed. Rogue glanced at her, she was somehow just too trusting in his eyes. He smiled for now it was enough for now. "Keep it simple" he told himself before laying down on his bed and falling asleep.

*Levy*

Levy glanced around as the ground shook under her feet, eyes widening at the sight in front of her: fire engulfed the new main city, flames engulfed **all **of it, debris was everywhere. And yet she felt, even though she was a fairy tail wizard, that was nothing she could do. Struggling to stand, she touched her pounding head. "What happened?" she whispered glancing around everything was somehow blurry.

"Rogue?" Levy glanced up at the top of a tower. "I will be the one who dominates!" Rogue was at the top of this tower, talking or arguing with Natsu? "Dominates? Who? No I mean what?" Levy shook her head a quick shiver running through her. All's she knew was find Rogue and everything would be alright. "Gajeel would've been fine too." her mind buzzed until she finally recognized the exhilaration of being chased. "by what?" she didn't even try to glance behind her, her body wouldn't let her ignoring her sense of control as she ran for dear life.

A giant claw landed on her struggling to scoop up such small prey, Rogue he was _different _somehow, it wasn't exactly him, and yet she knew it was him. "That's not you!" she shouted reaching out for him as he glanced down at her screech. His eyes were cold, lonely even as if he had been hurt, softening for only a few unnoticed seconds as he saw her.

"No!" she screeched eyes snapping open to the dark engulfing her as she sat up to the darkened hotel room, her nails practically cutting into the blankets. "Levy? What's wrong? Are we being attacked?" Rogue jumped out of bed glaring at the door. As she glanced at him, a flash of the dream, Rogue's face echoing in her mind. "i don't know why, but I just can't look at him." her mind was blazing as she thought of everything.

"Levy, Levy!" Rogue slightly shook her. Blinking she knew she was looking at him, and yet it felt like that was the only thing she could do. "Frosch, get a doctor anything...her lips are turning blue!" Rogue, the one that was from the mission. "But it'll be too late..." Frosch was standing there shaking and crying. He looked as if he was contemplating something really complicated until he spoke again. "go get someone, I'll start cpr." he whispered cradling her into his arms, legs around him.

His lips were soft and warm as he breathed air into her, a sudden gasp for breath came from him as he looked like he was the one who was turning purple. "It's a curse!" Levy wanted to scream suddenly but with the lack of oxygen it was hard for her to tell him to stop he was endangering his life for someone from another guild, one of Sabertooth's main rules, broken.

"Why would he break a rule, for me?" Levy glanced at him as Jessie ran in slamming the door open as he let go of her dropping her on the bed and dropping to the floor instead on all fours, coughing for air. "Rogue!" Levy finally found her voice in the spur of the moment not sure what to worry over.

"Don't move!" Jessie shouted at both of them. "That curse is like a poison if either of you move too much it'll spread through your systems again, since he is a dragon slayer it was designed so only a dragon slayers lips could cure it." Jessie shouted so easily simple on the words she just spoke. Levy glanced down at Rogue who was now on his side, smiling slightly, Fro had already curled up by his arm crying, his other arm petting Frosch telling her it'll all be fine.

"he's so gentle.." she smiled down at him, it was something she was looking for in someone...at least before Gajeel, someone who had treated her ruffly and ignored that she might've looked fragile. Her eyes widened not sure which thoughts to push away. "he just kissed me, he just kissed me...it doesn't count it was an emergency right? But he still...how should I take this?" She felt herself redden as she whipped her head around to look out the window. "If I just keep thoughts of Gajeel close, I can stay with him." Levy smiled nodding repeatedly at herself until her eye trailed down at the gentle dragon slayer who had just risked his life to save her even though he knew it would be a potentially awkward next two weeks.

"You two are officially targets."

**Author's note: ...so I wanted to add that line so bad, I'm not used to adding lines from the original story...nor do I like taking the story and rewriting it to put my little scenarios into my story but I wanted to write that in so bad. I just love Rogue's line where (if you watch the anime don't read this, it isn't updated yet) he says "I'll be the one who dominates, that sounds thrilling"...I actually can't believe there's no talk over how perverted that sounds, especially comparing the two 'Rogue's'...and someone now knows that the two are working as actors...anyway I have to go take state mandated tests (readers of Oblivion you may know about these since I had to stop so many times for them). **

**Further explanation about the state mandated tests...they are two to three hours of fifty-sheets of front and back paper so double that, with over 200 questions each straight for about three or four days. The rules...no purses even in the rooms, no notebooks, no drawings, no paper (discluding the pencil)...and when you finish put your test near the desk and go back to your seat staring straight forwards until everyone else was done. **

**Okay whoever wrote these instructions to these test **_**must**_** be planning to be the next future dictator, who writes rules that dedicated? Then after that we have to go take the rest of our classes treated like a two hour delay with mushy brains. Mushy brain time starts thursday to Monday, oh and I've got stuff to do tomorrow, friday, and saturday so no update till Sunday (at least)...unless I make my practice run fast...anyway thank you for taking the time to read my rant/information which was probably too long compared to the story, I'll think about it while i'm working in school tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"There's no time for explanation but you two should probably be moved." Jessie stated. "No, I want to stay!" both of the wizards uncomfortably declared as Jessie glanced down at Rogue than towards Levy. "why were you here so fast anyway? In an investigation _everyone _is a suspect." Levy stated with the most words. "even your lover?"

"if so yes." they were both clear and determined even though it might've been lies. "fine.." Jessie whispered standing up while leaving the bandages behind with her. "Bandages? Why would we need that?" Levy glanced down at it as Rogue shrugged.

"Do you need help-p off of the f-floor?" Levy stuttered glancing at the window. "Nah, it's surprisingly comfortable down here." Rogue smiled, Frosch was already fast asleep, he was watching her carefully apparently she was a sleepwalker. "I think I'll join you.." Levy whispered curling up at little further away from him. There was an awkward silence as Rogue wouldn't even look at her, his face lit with a light hue of red.

"I'm not sure if I should say thank you, or ask why you would help me..." Levy whispered as he finally glanced at her. "...I don't know..." he whispered glancing at the floor and then back at her again. "Why, why is it taking everything in me not to pull her closer?" Rogue thought feeling himself flush. "You should go back to bed...I'll do the same, go back to my bed in a couple minutes." he muttered. "Maybe we should visit a hospital or something..." Levy whispered. Well Jessie was an educated doctor and she did say they **should **be alright.

**Later that day, somewhere inside the FairyTail guild**

A blonde was smiling at the letter she had received from her friend. "Levy, it's been so long since I actually heard from her." Lucy whispered rubbing her thumb over the letter before opening it. She read it through it rather quickly. Glad her friend was doing alright after being dramatically dragged out by MiraJane not to return with her.

"Oi, bunny-girl!" Gajeel said striding over with his guitar as he suddenly looked down at the note, swiping it away before she could even do anything about it. "Hey Gajeel that's not yours! I'm sure she'll write you one eventually! Plus reading someone else's mail is illegal!" Lucy shouted struggling to get it back. "It smells like danger." Gajeel sighed putting the guitar down as Natsu walked over towards them watching the one sided argument.

"What's the matter?" he breathed

"What do you mean? Have you come over to augment the altercation?" Lucy shouted back at him as she tried to jumping for the card. "This letter has my apprentice from phantomhive's scent on it." Gajeel muttered as Natsu sniffed the card, not something you would see normally, someone sniffing a random card, but it was FairyTail after all.

"yeah, he's right there's another scent but he smells nothing like 'dark guild'..." Natsu stated glancing at Gajeel quickly as Natsu was the first one to read the note. "So Rogue is around here?" Juvia asked standing up and walking over as Gajeel nodded. "Look at that, Juvia even got his name right!" Natsu laughed and then his smile fell. "That means Levy' with a secret undercover agent of a dark guild?" he spun around quickly as Gajeel and Juvia shook their heads.

"He's a Sabertooth mage." Mirajane smiled as the other mages weren't sure to appreciate that she was expanding their territories or grumble. "I'm going to get her." Gajeel stated standing up as Lucy jumped up in denial. "That's not fair...she said she was having _fun, _it's something she deserves after, after, what happened! And she probably feels like she's re-paying that guy for saving her by helping him with his mission!" Lucy shouted knowing how not wanting to at least **feel **like someone indebted to someone else.

"She was his mission, good enough!"

"it's a play, she's having fun!"

"but she's with a sabertooth"

"what about her happiness?!"

The argument between Lucy and Gajeel was quickly interrupted by Natsu and Juvia.

"Rogue-san was never a bad person...just mislead and sad.." Juvia whispered.

"Gajeel, are you jealous?" Natsu laughed he almost seemed hysterical.

"I am not jealous!" Gajeel shouted storming out into the world exiting the guild quickly. Grumbling about relationships changing people's guilds and with guild loyalty it wouldn't work out or something like that at least. But they all knew, he _was_ jealous. Maybe he **is **jealous.

Who wouldn't want to spend two weeks **alone **with Levy?

**Author's note: hmm nothing much to say...I like the ending, I put this in because I figured if i'm going to make it RoguexLevyxGajeel, Gajeel's defiantly going to need more time in there...here and there for now it'll mostly focus on the mission. I feel like i'm leaving Gajeel out way too much. I'll work on that, right after the mission...I have all this stuff planned out, it's so cute...maybe scary? Anyway peace! (p.s. I write faster when I see reviews, comments, just random spiels tell me about your dog/cat/animal just give me a review to look at-lazy author + review = motivation)**

**Oh and I'm running tomorrow, 3.1 miles...I'm an idiot...I really am, it's not that I haven't done it yet...but I've been sitting around all winter and suddenly i'm competing in a competition at the beginning of spring? I'm crazy...please wish me luck...so at least I don't dehydrate...it's hard to think while dehydrated...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Prince Demetry!" the princess shouted dragging her skirt hems up as she ran through the darkened forest that was supposed to be full of monsters and brutes. "That thing I wanted to tell you! It was really important!" she shouted out stretching her hand, somehow she had hurt her prince, again, he was always hiding how emotional he truly was. She knew what he thought that she wanted to continue the traditional engagement to _someone else_ even though they had been seeing each other secretly. "Prince Demetry! I want to be with you!" she shouted, as Levy tripped over her dress falling onstage knocking a prop or two over.

"ow" she whispered fixing her hair as everyone paced back to the stage. "Levy that's the fourth time you've fallen!" the harsh instructor stated he was really belligerent towards each of the actors, but that was also a type of compassion right? Like a student and a teacher.

"Levy are you alright tonight?" Rogue asked as Levy nodded quickly. "Of course I'm alright!" she lied, in truth she was shaking terrified, the play was starting tonight. "Total lie...you've got stage fright!" Jessie smiled crossing her arms as Levy's face lit up. "No, no...it's not that!" Levy shouted. It had been days and very few of the actors had disappeared. " 'kay, you've been working since 6 this morning...you and Rogue go break!" Jessie commanded as the Instructor glanced at Jessie waving his arms about complaining about how if she didn't get it right everyone would see their error.

"break!" Jessie commanded as the two nodded and headed off. Levy grabbed a plate quickly and went to lean against 'the usual wall' that the two mages stayed at watching the clique of the crews from a distance. "I'm glad i'm not the only stranger here." Levy whispered as Rogue approached. They hadn't said a thing about 'that' night since the night it took place.

"um...I never got to say this but, thank you for saving me" Levy whispered feeling herself lite up remembering it. Rogue glanced down at her as he slid down to sit next to her. "...yeah...anyway what worries me the most is that none of the members of the crew have been assaulted, attacked, or taken yet...the crew is getting antsy..." Rogue said looking at the crew who kept glancing suspiciously at them. "It's it odd that two hired hands from a foreign place...especially me, because I keep tripping, are working for the play?" Levy inquired as Rogue nodded. "You ask me they're already over staffed for only a week long play **and **why their main parts?" he glanced towards her as she shrugged.

"part of our job is to make this play go well right?"

"I guess"

The two were silent for a moment. "What about taller heels?" Rogue glanced down at her the length of the dress wasn't helping for the constant tripped. "I don't think that would help much." Levy smiling at her long white dress. "Want to rehearse it again?" Rogue asked as Levy sighed as she was helped up. "sure." she whispered. He led through the steps slowly carefully to her pace. It was nothing like a fairytale there was only ridicule-ic noises coming from the other stage members. "I thought the stage members are supposed to be really close to each other.." Levy whispered glancing around. "Focus only on me." he said as she turned her attention back to him. "That sounded so selfish." she laughed. "I can't help it if I want your attention I'm am but the dragon and you are a beautiful princess." he smiled as she felt a small heat rising to her face.

"try to refrain from improve please." Levy whispered trying to make sure she didn't get lost trying to go through the phases while messing up the lines at the same time. "Personally I would make the dragon the good guy." Rogue whispered. "Right, you were raised by a dragon like Natsu, Wendy, and...Gajeel." Levy said looking at him. Rogue hesitated, but like any dragon slayer wanted to brag about the dragon who raised him.

"Skiadrum was very ill..." he started towards the girl who like any girl who liked stories listened carefully to what he was saying, memorizing each detail carefully. "But it didn't mean I hated him...truth be told I liked him a lot." Rogue smiled obviously at one of his memories of the particular dragon. "I spent a lot of the time lost, until one day Skiadrum found me wandering around somewhere in the darkness." he smiled meaning it both metaphorically and literally. "Skiadrum rescued me." he was letting a smile creep onto his face slowly. It was obvious the death of Skiadrum bothered him, ontop of that his merciless guild must've left him feeling like it was his fault.

"That's why your partners with Sting, you can feel each other's pains..." Levy whispered as Rogue glanced at her. "Be careful about being so incisive knowing so much is considerably dangerous." he muttered spinning her around. "But it can also save a life or two." Levy inquired quickly back to him. "If you're too open about how incisive you are people might fear you or try to take you away from where you want to be." Rogue sighed. "I've got my friends and my guild i'm sure i'll be alright." she sighed back to him was his guild that desperate that they wouldn't go help one of their own?

"I'm going to get a drink." he stopped letting go of her slowly. Levy glanced towards the curtains unsure how much time had passed but she could hear people already gathering in the theater. "It's packed" she whispered "keep it together..." was repeated several times.

"I've got to do my best other people are relying on me." Levy whispered letting go of the curtains. "It's alright, ignore everything...they're not there, you are a princess now in love with the dragon Demetry but when you find out you feel so betrayed your whole body burns in rage but that is quickly quenched by your passionate feelings for him!" one of the crew members walked towards her. She had an outfit on similiar to the color of Frosch's frog suit. "Didn't you hate Rogue and I?" Levy muttered. "No...it's just that..." the girl continued to whisper as Levy looked up at Rogue who was glaring at his outfit.

"Are they scared of him?" he certainly didn't look as scary as Gajeel first was, but that might've just been her perceptive. "A lot of them like him." the girl bluttered out as levy felt herself blush. "It's not like I've never heard a confession before." she acknowledged. "He maybe a dragon but he doesn't bite." Levy tried smiling at her. "You think so? But he's a mage..." the girl just wouldn't stop whispering.

"I'm a mage too."

"really? Where's your mark?"

"see" Levy smiled turning around and pulling her hair up a bit as the girl gawked as if she had never seen a fairy tail wizard before. "Your's is different...are you a, ya know? Relationships hostage?" she was genuinely worried about her it was almost amazing, Levy glanced at Rogue. Of course if you look at him just the right way he was kind of cute, but betrothed to him? Even for territorial reasons between guilds, it just didn't seem right.

"No, no...it's not like that...it's a mission my guild wouldn't try to make someone unhappy." she whispered as the girl relaxed. "The show will start in less than 5 minutes!" the announcer shouted as Levy jumped. "That's our cue!" the girl smiled pulling her along as Rogue joined them. "You don't even go on yet." the girl smiled stuttering a little as she tried to talk to him. "I know but I liked to be prepare." he nodded as everyone was prepping. "break a leg." Jessie smiled pushing them force if they fell they probably would've broken all of their legs if they fell.

The night was going well. "i've got this!" Levy smiled at herself glad she was handling everything well. "one last scene." she echoed in her head.

"Prince Demetry!" Levy, the princess, shouted dragging her skirt hems up as she ran through the darkened forest that was supposed to be full of monsters and brutes. "That thing I wanted to tell you! It was really important!" she shouted out stretching her hand, somehow she had hurt her prince, again, he was always hiding how emotional he truly was. She knew what he thought that she wanted to continue the traditional engagement to _someone else_ even though they had been seeing each other secretly. "Prince Demetry! I want to be with you!" she shouted, as Levy tripped over her dress falling. "_not again." _she felt herself tense getting ready to be scolded by the stage directors and everyone else as two steady hands suddenly caught her. "Princess, I also have something to tell you, I wasn't sure how to put this into words, but I'm desperately in love with you." Rogue stared right in her eyes as she felt her heart skip a beat. "_It almost sounds like he's actually confessing to me!" _Levy found herself revealing to her own mind. "I...uh... R-Demetry..." Levy felt herself scrambling for lines while her mind screamed 'reject him' at the same time. He leaned down and kissed her, intentionally, he had kissed her intentionally. "I think this is what it's like to truly be in love." Rogue whispered in her ear as she felt herself blush.

Suddenly in unison the lights snapped out, there was screaming, and a huge roar from a certain dragon slayer that had just entered the theater.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Levy...your shrieking is in my ear." Rogue shouted letting go to cover his ears. "it's not me! it's some sort of magic!" she screamed back towards him glancing around trying to find him in this darkness. "the darkness is a form of magic too! I can't see anything!" he shouted glancing around. "Then it must be a type of kidnapping mag-!" Levy shouted back towards him. "Levy?" he asked as there was a loud 'clomp' onto the stage. "yo Rogue...if you think this is going to save yer arse you've got another thing coming!" the voice of Gajeel growled.

"f*ck, where is she?" Rogue struggled to glance this way and that. "one thing I learned the best when you first came to the dark guild is how to work in the dark." Gajeel's voice almost sounded threatening. "How come Gajeel can hear?" Rogue thought as something pounded itself into his stomach, reaching up quickly to attempt to block it. "it's cold..metal? Did Gajeel just attack me?" he felt everything buzz as he wondered where Levy was. Surely she wouldn't of just sat there if someone was attacked.

"Levy?"

"don't you dare call to her!" another metal pipe went flying at him as he barely managed to duck feeling it graze his hair. "This isn't my first time in the dark either!" he shouted back. The light's flickered as he glanced where Levy would've been standing only a minute before the light's flickered off. Two of the unrecognizable people were dragging Levy away not a sound coming from either of them. "Make this buzzing go away!" he shouted at Rogue. "_so he hears it too." _ Rogue inquired.

"Levy's in trouble!" he shouted towards Gajeel shouted something unrecognizable at him but it sounded like a threat and a ton of cursing. It was abruptly ignored, more like unheard so Rogue turned quickly struggling to vanish into his own shadow as Gajeel hit him with another metal rod. "_I __**will **__get him back." _Rogue glared towards Gajeel sending shadows to try to pin him down. "Is this because you like her so much, are you jealous? I apparently won over her affections in less than a week." Rogue antagonized waiting for an opening. Gajeel paused his face was probably bright red by now. "No...I will protect my guild members as a fairy tail wizard, and you made her unhappy." Gajeel shouted as fire, in the shape of the word, bounced off of the metal.

There faces lit up bright orange as the both turned their heads to see Levy struggling with two people one who was holding her, arm wrapped around her neck, the other just watching the fight carefully as if trying to figure out which one's eyes to take. "The eye thief!." Rogue stated feeling himself push up moving towards her with rapid speed, as Gajeel spun around. "the f*ck you say?" Gajeel asked as the light's came back on.

The audience gaped in amazement looking at the play they had seen unfold in front of them, sparks that flew off of the stage seemed utterly amazing. "Where are you!" he shouted as the crew quickly worked it close the curtains the audience members slightly confuse making up endings for themselves as they all stood up clapping enthusiastically.

"What do you think happened to the princess?"

"she was obviously kidnapped.":

"I think she rejected them both, that must've been the prince that showed up to win his wife back after neglecting her attention, but she left them both!"

The audience was talking in utter amusement. But that didn't matter, what they had seen live in front of them was indeed a kidnapping. Rogue stared at the floor. "They were teasing me..." he knew that, they kept turning his vision on and off so he would go after them. "What was the big deal buddy?" Gajeel grabbed him by the collar as Rogue looked up to him. "I owe you several punches." Rogue slurred back towards him.

"they can wait though, there's something more important I need to get to"

"Oh really? what would that be?" Gajeel was shaking him as shadows begun rising from the ground, he was obviously angry the shadows slowly began to take shape of a raging fire that cut like knives, leaving burn marks in the floor. "Rogue what's wrong?" Jessie shouted as Gajeel glared at her. "stay right where you are" he shouted at her, she quickly sunk to the floor hiding her head below the clipboard she was carrying.

"I've been more than patient with you." rogue said wrapping him tightly in shadows so tightly a normal person would've suffocated. "Rogue, you're going to cut his head off..turn him over to the police or something." Jessie was almost crying it was hard for her to say because she knew what she really feared was the person entrapped in shadows.

"show him the script." Rogue sighed dropping Gajeel to the floor who was quickly agitated. "wait you're from Fairy Tail too?" Jessie questioned moved closer slowly inch by inch as he looked up she flinched. "It's fine I won't hurt you." Gajeel sighed. "It's not that I just saw that altercation right now, brothers will fight, it's just that I was attacked by someone who reminds me of you a while ago." Jessie whispered. "Wouldn't it be the other way around?" he sighed eyes widening as he read the last line. Grumbling he handed it back to her. "It may say this in the play, but still..." Gajeel sighed trying to come up with an excuse. Ignoring Gajeel, Rogue stormed out into the town where thousands of people were coming and going to and fro. He was on a mad hunt for Levy.

"_They are going to pay, no one makes me look like a fool...especially in my element." _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Door to door was the hardest of the searching, but he didn't need to, he could smell them. It was almost like they left their scents behind on purpose. He swung open the door on the furthest side of town to find it led straight into a bar full of drunks that couldn't provide him information even if someone tried to torture it out of them, they were all that lost. He kept walking until he reached the door opening it. "Hey kid, aren't you a little young to be drinking this stuff?" a rough man reached out wrapping his hand around Rogue's wrist as Rogue looked up. "Surely, but you seem to know who's down there, no smell of drink on you...but I have one question for you." Rogue stated at him as the man raised his eyebrow as if saying 'like what?'

"Aren't you a little young to be wanting to lose that hand?" Rogue asked as the man slowly withdrew where he was holding Rogue back. "she's been waiting for you...red isn't a common color."

"I know."

*Levy*

Levy felt herself shrink back in fear at the witch who had the power to completely restrain her, she was reaching towards her two fingers stretched out. "No..." she whispered feeling a tear leak down from what the woman was after, her eyes. For no apparent reason this woman was insane and wanted her _eyes._ "There such a pretty brown I just want to touch them. Maybe taste them?" the woman was asking Levy was to do with her eyes. As suddenly from behind her two soft and gentle hands wrapped themselves around her head...covering her eyes completely. "You don't need to see this anyway." It was _Rogue_ he was whispering to her. "I promised to protect you, didn't I?" he smiled as he spun her around away from the magic he was already casting upon the witch. "I knew you would come." she smiled looking intensely at Rogue. "Should I keep the eyes together? You know when I collect them?" the witch laughed there was a sudden shrieking. So Levy turned her head to see where the woman had landed. "Don't look at that." he smiled slyly.

"Come on let's get out of here. Our mission is finally over." Rogue whispered "Finally? Does that mean you really wanted to leave?" Levy asked as he helped her out of the bar. "You might've not known this but it was slightly uncomfortable...but it wasn't bad...I was happy here with you." Rogue smiled towards her as they headed back towards the stage. "...you, er, you but you kissed me...I uh." Levy whispered trying to figure out what she was supposed to say.

"I didn't kiss you"

"...what?"

"I didn't kiss you."

There was an awkward silence as Rogue reached up into his hair brushing his bangs away and then back again. "than what happened?" Levy whispered staring at the floor as they walked slowly back towards the theater. "You fell under the magic of the show, you got so caught up in your lines you fell under the only magic in the show." Levy felt herself blush at his words, now he knew she thought they had indeed kissed. "I'm...sorry." She whispered feeling herself blush as she struggled to hide the red of her face behind her own hair.

"we both know the truth of it all, it was a brief time with you."

"what do you mean?"

"I've heard the rumors...you've got a super crush on Gajeel...there's nothing I can do."

It was hard to keep herself so composed when someone from a different guild apparently thought they knew so much about her. "it's uh..." Levy stuttered trying to find the right words it wasn't that she didn't _like _Gajeel it was just that...she didn't want someone else having to tell her. "There's Gajeel..." Rogue glanced at the two dragon slayers standing across from each other at the entrance with Jessie caught up in the middle of the death glares.

"Um...here's your pay! Thank you so much for helping! I would love to see you two again! You are both marvelous actors!" Jessie stated bowing. "And I apologize so much for the last magic! I'm so sorry!" she said bowing repeatedly apparently she had already been scolded by Gajeel. Who simply turned away with a blush glaring at the door.

Levy walked over towards Gajeel and Sting, Rogue following slowly behind her.

"Levy...you reek of both of Sabertooth's dragonslayers...you didn't smother her did you?"

"only with attention" Sting sneered pulling her back towards the dou standing on the opposite side, Rogue let a slight smirk come onto his face and disappear rapidly before Levy could see it. "Give her back, you both reek!" Gajeel said moving her quickly. "I didn't know you felt like that about her." Sting jeered. "No, just didn't want her smelling like you freaks!" Gajeel shouted towards them.

"Yeah, yeah! Let's go!" Sting shouted throwing Rogue's stuff at him. "they had this delivered to the people coming to pick you two up!" Sting shouted as Rogue nodded glancing back at Gajeel and Levy still walking away as they looked like they were arguing playfully about something or another.

"I still think you like her." Sting laughed glancing at his brother. "A week or two, did change my opinion..." Rogue smiled as Frosch popped her head out of his suitcase. "Of all the odd places for you to hide!" Sting muttered looking at Frosch. "You were trying to leave Frosch behind?" Rogue asked glancing up at him as Sting looked guilty. "absolutely not, anyway about the girl..."

"Don't go changing the topic"

"I'm not your the one changing the topic"

"Anyway, she might've or might've not got caught up in the magic in the show, but I know one thing...You got so caught up in her you fell into her magic." Sting sighed at him as Rogue could only glance away.

"_How did you do it Levy?_" Rogue thought to himself not sure how she squirmed her way into his thoughts. The ending kiss might've been or might've not been, but it would forever be their secret kiss. It wasn't hard to remember the warmth that radiated off of a girl that had a personality that shone so bright. Rogue blinked remembering the last thing that was said before they each other's sides, but only briefly, he would make sure of that. The things they had said would make sure they weren't caught together and would know when to meet each other.

"Even though we're supposed to be enemies, _I want to see you again._" She had whispered as if she was unsure herself. "Fine...I shall visit you here is the password." he whispered back.

"Shadows in the moonlight."

**Author's note: The very ending line was something I thought up could be an alternate title but only halfway through, I was like: 'oh...that would've been so awesome' anyway almost didn't update this week...but finally came up with an idea! Oh my gosh love you all, after a week crammed with testing + schooling (I've got more till wendseday) I opened my email to find it was jammed with notifications from here! I'll do my best to update more often!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: I'm just not feeling this chapter...I think I got past my main idea for now...but this chapter WHERE DID THE IDEAS GO!? **

**Chapter 12**

The way home was extremely quiet. Levy glanced up at Gajeel as they took an unnecessary detour. "We're here..." he grumbled sighing as he stopped in front of a fashion boutique. "Gajeel, this isn't the guild, it's a fashion boutique." Levy sighed. "I know...but that kid's scent is all over your clothes! It's irritating!" he sighed pushing her through the door. "I'll pay, just anything that doesn't smell like him." Gajeel was obviously irritated at the simple smell. Levy glanced around towards the dresses and perfume feeling slightly self-conscious of herself. She should've figured it out that she'd smell like that for days when she washed the clothes together. 'Fine" she wasn't sure to laugh out of joy or coincidence or get enraged by his foul words.

"better?" Levy smiled picking up her usual outfit. "tch, treat you and still pick up the same dress you usually wear.." Gajeel muttered getting some money out. As Levy glanced at it.

"you need that much just for normal travels?"

"No, some of it is just my snack."

He muttered glancing away as she put another dress up onto the counter, he didn't even notice the difference in prices. "Did you pay the proper amount?" Levy asked as he grumbled at her. "yeah, yeah, short stuff." Gajeel said as Pantherlily met them outside. "Gajeel would do anything for his princess, even if he wouldn't admit it." the cat smiled slyly.

"Hi pantherlily!" Levy smiled picking the exceed up a small laugh could be heard from Gajeel. "Isn't it time we go home?" Levy smiled as Gajeel looked down at her happily strolling along. "yeah, it's been rather quiet in the guild lately without you." Gajeel said as she smiled, it was nice to know that someone noticed her disappearance without being told, discluding Jet and Droy.

"So how was your last job?" Levy smiled staring at the sidewalk Lily in her arms. "It was fine." he grunted as they stopped outside the guild. "It's been long." she smiled shaking her head, _no it was just a job_. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open to her guild as everyone turned to her. "Levy's back!" shouts of joy were erupting from the guild doors.

Gajeel twitched ever so slightly as a pile of people came pouring out. "Get off!" Gajeel immediately shouted at them unburying Levy who still had Pantherlily in her arms. "hmm...hey Gajeel, do you ya know liiiike her?" Natsu muttered coming over. "Tch, I was just looking for my cat, see? And leave the damn tongue rolling to your cat!" Gajeel shouted storming over to the bar.

"He didn't deny it though! Gajeel's such a liar!" someone from the guild laughed.

**Author's note: So stated at the top, I'm just not feeling this chapter, I have great ideas ahead (and Chapter 1 written for the sequel to Oblivion...well not written it's more like an idea...it'll be called the secrets we kept hidden) now on another note I'm feeling like I should quit while i'm ahead, but I want to keep writing this because I got a great idea the other day but I don't have the proper hills to climb to the idea. And I'm very displeased with my current writting between Gajeel and Levy in this story, when I open this story I just get 'in the zone' for trying to write for Rogue and Levy and when I get out of it I feel weird (even though I'm a Gajeel X Levy supporter! - sorry guys) so yeah...you get a really long author's note since the chapter sucked. Also I should be working on my project that's due Friday and I have to make about 30 little playing cards defiantally more than 21 though because those are the 'life' cards for my game board for graphic arts class in high school...plus study german! Ahh...what to do what to do? Anyway have good days! And hopefully I'll be more influenced soon for this story!**


	13. Chapter 13

**MINI-AUTHOR'S NOTE: going to try to make this story long because of super-duper long author's note at bottom**

**Chapter 13**

Levy set her stuff on her bed in Fairy Hills when she finally got home with an exasperated sigh. "Thank goodness...I feel exhausted.." she whispered heading over to the bookshelf. As she found herself settling back into her bed, it was nice to be home for the first time in a while. Nothing beat the feel of your own bed after a long time away.

"Gajeel and Rogue, huh?" Levy whispered staring up at the book held in her hands, the words made little no sense. She wasn't reading them, her mind wasn't dancing around in those images that those words written colorfully throughout her entire mind, no instead right now they were just words. The colorful images blocked off by the two dark and illustrious people she had met through the fragile time.

"It's been forever since I've been home." Levy wandered around suddenly as she set the book down on her desk near her bed slowly she reached down picking up a photo album paging through the album that was devoid of a few pages in the middle. The absence in time, the time that let the scars fade in the world around her, the time that she was bereaved from.

"I'll make up for lost time...eventually." Levy smiled paging through the small book as she looked at the pictures taken by a photo lacrima for the first couple of pages was the old outfit that she managed to discard when Gajeel joined the guild it brought back to many memories to the point she couldn't even manage to look at it much less wear it, although those were some happy days, and then came the war between FairyTail and PhantomLord... a very important time for the guild as a whole, and she had missed the entire time.

"How is it I'm always the one bereaved of time?" Levy whispered to herself letting her fingers slide slowly down the pages. She found the strength to suddenly turn the page, moving forwards, as she flipped through the pages her eyes quickly scanning the book. Suddenly she found herself at the page where she and Gajeel had actually gone on a mission together...the clock piece. Levy smiled maybe it would've been better for them to just have let Gajeel eat the clock piece.

"Oh my gosh I miss that." Levy smiled then continued paging through only to discover that in the middle of the night someone had snuck into her home. Sitting there in neat little designs were pictures some little bigger than her hand all in a ton of different shapes of the stage, the play, and the members going around laughing, playing, performing, and when times were good.

Right below those sets of brand new pictures was a small little note. Levy gently picked the piece of paper as she smiled at it. "_Heard ladies liked stuff such as this...I hope it was right." _She nodded smiling as she headed back to her own bed to page through the book of her weeks recent memories. "How'd he even manage this?" Levy told herself out loud not sure if she was referring to him getting into fairy hills or all the pictures.

Somewhere outside her door, a little shadow smiled.

**Authors note: **_**Me cycling around on Spotify: **_** Lover is childlike by the low anthem (start of chapter) couldn't stay with that for more than a couple seconds not saying it was bad I just got bored not my taste, next hardest of hearts by Florence + The Machine: it was rather short for writing more than two or three paragraphs with ideas that aren't well that 'idea-ish' right now, LAST song listened to Mermaid by train.**

_**My actual author's Note: (has deleted three paragraph long author's note) okay so instead of a really long note about how I was in killer pain for three out of five days of a school week and the other two (we had an off on monday) were me catching up on school work. So instead...let's talk about mermaids...yeah...**_

_**So I've been a mermaid believer since I was a little kid and since scientist 'evidance' has popped up instead of me spouting randomness to my parents I decided to take the psychological approach and go 'so hey you see that new video on discovery channel yet?' well after being told OVER and OVER something does or doesn't that human mind has a shut-down and becomes skeptic if you tell it anything otherwise...so people telling THEM as little kids mermaid (or anything else of that matter) don't exsist it's hard for me to talk to anyone about something interesting...so if you thought it was interesting (or wasn't...don't really mind) don't be afraid to comment or P.M. me about it! [that doesn't mean you can't comment about the story though]**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Hands cascaded almost as if they were clashing in such a tenacious need for dominance, bodies dripping in sweat as two human beings stared at each other with a fiery passion hearts pounding so loud they were terrified someone would hear them, even within the dark. As Levy looked up towards Rogue who gently placed his hand on her cheek, it was warm and soft, not something you would expect from a guy who would be fighting his whole life. Moving closer he whispered to her in such a exuberant voice it made her heart pound so loud she could feel the blush creep onto her face. "I'll protect your precious time." he words curled around her ear enticing her as his warm voice dripped down towards her.

And suddenly Levy's eyes snapped open she sat up quickly, as her first reaction was to quickly pick up an extra pillow and throw it against a wall suppressing her voice as it was about to shout in confusion. "The one I like is Gajeel, don't get the two confused...stupid book..." Levy muttered pulling the other pillow closer to herself as she shut a book that was next to her desk the character reminded her too much of _him _for her not to guess she would dream about _him _if she read something like that before bed.

"Okay, time to get up and get dressed!" Levy shouted standing up as she pulled her dress out of her closet and the clothes she stuffed away in her closet came tumbling out from last night. "Yo, Shrimp? You up yet?" Gajeel asked as Levy swung around using magic to lock the door. "yeah, yeah I'll be right out!" Levy shouted picking up the clothes as she noticed she still had one single piece of clothing...Rogue's t-shirt. "It's like him refusing to leave." Levy half smiled as she picked it up. "You okay?" Gajeel asked knocking again, of course he could hear her whispering to herself. "Yeah just talking to myself!" Levy shouted back as a grunt came from behind the door as she froze up staring at her left hand.

Gajeel would definitely notice the scent lingering on her hand. Instead of being able to return the shirt it would probably be...destroyed or something diabolical done to it at least. "Hide it!" was all her brain was thinking even though she knew she should probably get rid of it. Quickly Levy stuffed the shirt in the back of her closet grabbing a hand lotion bottle off of her desk as she rumbled through a couple things falling on the floor.

"Morning!" Levy smiled up at Gajeel as she swung the door open to him as he had a peculiar look on his face. "You alright shrimp?" he asked glancing over her shoulder to the destroyed room from her havoc of trying to find perfume. "Yes totally fine!" Levy smiled shutting her door behind her as they left.

"I figured...since it's been a while I'd take you back to the guild." Gajeel said, he meant 'walk with you' but it was obvious Gajeel wasn't the type of person to say such 'mushy' types of things. Levy smiled up at him as he glanced down at her blushing and then looked back at the street. "I was only walking you because I was afraid you would get lost." he muttered as they slowly approached the guild. The whole time there with them all's Levy could think of was 'the little shadow' as he should rightfully be called that breezed his way so easily into her mind. Levy shook her head and reentered the guild.

*Gajeel's P.O.V*

Later that day, a little (tall) metal dragon slayer was walking home through the darkness as he grunted breaking the piece of metal he had been snacking on in his teeth. "What's the matter Gajeel?" Lily asked glancing over at 'his' DragonSlayer. "It's nothing in particular..." the metal dragon slayer grumbled as the cat rolled his eyes. "That scent on Levy's hand what was it?" Pantherlily asked glancing up at Gajeel as the dragon slayer looked the other way. "Fruity hand lotion what else." Gajeel sighed. "You're lying to me?" Pantherlily felt shocked. "Come on just go inside the house." the grumbling dragon slayer sighed unlocking the door. As he looked up at the sky. "It's faded but that was definitely the scent of...

Rogue Cheney."

**Author's note: ...my mom would be so ashamed of me for this first paragraph here...IT WAS THE MUSIC THE MUSIC i tell you! ….I left you tons of room for creative 'thinking', don't come complaining to me if you turn out to be a perverted weirdo...bwaa go ahead and complain to me I feel perverted trying to fill more of that paragraph in on what happened...my family would be ashamed of me and call me a disgrace...but it was such a good idea! what's your perspective? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It was a happy and quiet day at the FairyTail guild for once, Levy was happily reading her book when suddenly Gajeel found a request that interested him on the board. "We're going on a mission." Gajeel shouted and that's how Levy wound up in the situation she was in now.

Glancing around the room she sighed and then decided to get changed locking the front door. It was a nice room, a balcony nice and high up so no creeper's could get in, the bed was gigantic brand new too: never been used yet brand new. Levy smiled at the luxury she had surprised that Gajeel could afford this even though their guild was supposed to be broke. Unbeknownst to her was someone who had seen her come into her new city scaling the walls.

Clicking open the window a boy snuck slowly into the balcony, for being broke, the guild could afford a pretty rich hotel. Well that was Gajeel for you he found a treasure so he was going to try and keep her with him. Far away from the 'thieves' that might try to take Levy away even if for just a moment.

As he placed his feet slowly on the cold reflective floor he saw the bluenette pulling on her pajamas seeming as if she just got dressed, they weren't really pajamas it was more like a white spring dress that v-necked with spaghetti straps, slowly he crept towards her wrapping his hand around her mouth as she proceeded to attempt to scream at suddenly being aware of his presence.

"_Shadows in the Moonlight" _he hissed quickly into her ear before letting her go as she whipped around to face him not sure if her face should show an expression of shock, anger, or joy. "What...what are you doing here?" Levy asked suddenly as a mischievous smile crept onto his face. "Stealing a princess." he laughed throwing her over his shoulder as he walked onto the back porch she looked over her shoulder to where he was planning to jump.

"Oh my gosh, you're insane put me down, put me down!" Levy shouted as Rogue put one foot onto the railing of the balcony. "Sorry it takes an excessive amount of work to steal a princess no can do." Rogue replied to her as he looked up. "Now don't scream or I might get caught." he was laughing, _laughing _at the situation that he was about to jump.

Rogue stepped off as they begun to fall, suppressing a scream Levy bit her lip. "Open your eyes...It's actually quite beautiful." Rogue smiled they were still falling but it seemed to slow. She let her eyes slowly slide open as he readjusted her position carefully securing his hand around her waist almost possessively as she placed her bare foot on top of his shoe.

Looking around Levy saw the city decorated in magnificent colors and a beautiful lake that stretched out beyond her hotel. "It's gorgeous." she whispered. "Want to go sight seeing?" he asked as they finally got down he set her down securing his rope. "What if I said no, how would I scale all the way back up there with a dress on?" Levy said trying to be serious even though her face was screaming "yes!"

"Because I knew you would choose me." he laughed his face suddenly flashing full of self-confidence.

"Come with me...being with Gajeel would probably get you targeted...knowing his past." Rogue attempted to persuade her to come with him. "So? You're currently world famous wouldn't that get me targeted even more and don't you have the same past?" Levy asked turning around to finally face him. "Come with me, let me be your _midnight romeo." _Rogue stated grabbing her wrists and pulling her closer. "I don't know when I decided it, but my brain suddenly knew it when I thought about it, I knew exactly what I was thinking" he told her as Levy couldn't help but want to know the end of the sentence the comment about Gajeel completely disregarded.

"I want you...completely to myself, all of you."

**Author's note: ****song reference! It's in there I've wanted to use that song reference so badly since the day I heard the song. And oh my gosh loved this chapter, didn't think it would come out properly at first the idea that was blazing in my head but it came out perfectly...at least from my opinion**


	16. Chapter 16

**mini-note:remember the EXTRA-long chapter I promised but didn't give? I hope this makes up for it!**

**Chapter 16**

The city was indeed very beautiful lit up in it's various colors of magic, almost romantic, Levy stared down admiring the attractions littered across the ground as suddenly her heart skipped a beat they were too high up if he even eased his hand on that rope for a second she knew she would fall quickly and instinctively she buried her head in Rogue's cloak as small sound came from him that almost sounded like a laugh. "Are you laughing at me?" she muttered her heart quickening as she was unsure if she should look at him in rage or stare into the darkness of his outfit. "...It's alright you know...as long as you're with me you don't need to be scared." His voice was entirely different of what someone would've expected of him, it was soft, sweet even. It didn't contain the traces of someone being cold as the rumors said. The legendary shadow dragon slayer the one that was just as cold, mysterious, and dark especially in personality as the shadows he controlled.

_Lies, _that was all _lies. _he was holding her right now right here. That should be enough proof to prove he was nothing like the rumors said. Finally Levy felt the nice firm touch of the ground underneath her feet he glanced down at her feet. "...maybe I should've let you get your shoes but there was no guarantee you were going to come with me." Rogue was still contemplating over if it'd be better to grab her shoes. "I'll buy you some shoes there, it'll be alright this is a beach town." he smiled as they walked into where the colors from before were coming from.

He wanted her so badly it pounded in his head, simply shaking it off wasn't enough to make the thought go away as they wandered through the bustling city full of people that were shoving to and fro. Glancing back Rogue looked at Levy who was trying to go with the movement of the crowd, glancing at his hand he knew how badly it was struggling to move as his head fought with the idea in fear that she would reject the idea of his hand keeping hers. Slowly he reached up searching for her hand as she was traveling behind him instead of finding it she instantly fit her hand in his.

"_don't reject this chance!" _Something in his mind was screaming as his hand tightened on hers as if he would never feel the proper warmth that radiated from it again. Slowly he led her towards a vender in the middle of a carnival. "Do you sell shoes here?" he asked swiping open the curtain which now rested upon his arm as he stuck his head in the tent. "Yeah of course come in!" an elderly lady's voice called back towards them.

"Oh..." the elderly lady whispered and then turned into the back of the tent. "Did she just flee from us?" Levy asked slightly confused as Rogue shook his head. "No, she didn't flee from us she'll be right back." he stated as she glanced up towards him. "Here you are miss try these on." the lady smiled handing her the perfect shoe size it matched her dress and was decorated with the flowers of the same color through the band that went over her foot.

"It's really pretty" Levy whispered. "Oh wait, I don't have any money...I don't want to make you pay for it." Levy shouted not sure what to do. "It's my fault you're walking around barefoot." he said reaching into the pocket hidden under his cloak. "Here we are." he said pulling out a bag of jingling coins. "No, no! Absolutely not!" the elderly lady shouted at him stealing his bag and stuffing it back into his pocket causing Levy to laugh.

"I will not have you paying for these shoes! Don't worry about the cost, I still haven't paid you for saving my shop and you always leave too much money, I'll be out of business for a year with how much money you leave behind! And you come here with a girlfriend and expect to pay more?" the elderly lady reprimanded him. Glancing at Rogue in all of her laughter Levy couldn't help but make her laughter worse as she noticed the shocked look on his face.

"thank you Lady Obba (oh-baba)" he sighed shaking his head as they turned to walk out of the tent of the festivals. "Also Rogue-child, make sure you learn to count your money properly next time!" she laughed as he shook his head. "Are you really close to her?" Levy asked glancing behind her as the elderly woman waved goodbye. "She was kind of like a grandmother to Sting and I..." he trailed off as his hand tightened moving towards another festivity. She didn't have to ask she knew what the problem was with the sentence and she knew he highly regretted it imagining how he must've reacted and felt right afterwards sent a pain flowing inside of her.

"Thank you Rogue, for opening up to me about your past even if it isn't intentional or it hurts." Levy smiled slightly feeling as if he trusted her. "I think you'll like this one." he said leading her inside, it was like a giant library brimming with books the tent almost looked like her room except bigger. Levy felt a smile rush to her face as she looked around brushing her feet quickly through the grass. "_Is he okay with me leading?" _Levy glanced behind her as she was rushing through her books, her hand still caught by his even though it wasn't as crowded. Levy quickly went through glancing at each book. Each of the books seemed relatively old the inscription on each of them were all slightly faded, the pages were already yellowing, and the words were hard to read. But they were all easy fixes in the hands of the little blue mage. "Miss, I'm not sure you want those...you see they are all quite old and hard to read now." the man running the tent came up to her.

"No it's quite alright, truthfully I can read them just fine." Levy smiled paging through them as Rogue let go of her hand looking over her shoulder at what she was reading. "What is this one about?" he asked pointing towards the faded words and pictures. "It's actually about an ancient Greek myth Eros and Psyche...it's kind of cute." Levy smiled paging through the book, as Rogue scratched his head. "I'll buy it for you...but you'll have to restore it so I can read it too." he teased. "I can't have you buying things for me." Levy said in shock. "It's alright I'll take it to my place, next time you're over you can work with it." he said to her as she looked up to him. "You sound like me coming over would be an everyday affair." she laughed back towards him as he shrugged. "Maybe" he whispered.

"here you go...couple extra books my treat!" the man said winking at them. "Why is everyone treating us so nicely?" Levy questioned confused. "It's kind of like a mini-hometown." Rogue stated taking her hand up again as they kept walking. "I'll come with you, but no more treating me! I feel bad for these people!" Levy sighed, they kept walking with no reply as they arrived at a small lake. It was a giant contrast from the festival that was going on outside her hotel, it was dark, quiet, and cold but yet it was still romantically beautiful.

"Okay." he smiled as they set their stuff down in the grass somehow it had gotten from sitting in the grass to him laying in it and her kneeling in it. Something so soft and underappreciated that was stepped all over still welcomed them so kindly, the world truly was interesting. "Um...Rogue I've been meaning to ask you." Levy felt herself stutter as she glanced over towards him, Rogue was staring up at the stars as if he expected to find something come crashing down at them any minute. "What?" his words came out simple as if he was breathing sliding off of the air he breathed out. "Um...nevermind." Levy whispered quickly hiding her reddening face with her bright blue hair.

"Levy, trust in me. I won't be mad at whatever you ask." Rogue said rolling over his head suddenly placed on her lap. "...when you were talking to Gajeel...someone said you didn't like me...it's um...I" Levy felt herself stutter confused as he sat himself up. "Levy..." he was silent for a moment until he reached up pulling her into his embrace shocking her. "If I was going to tell anybody I like you, Gajeel would be the last person to know. I wouldn't let anything that could harm you even close to you." he whispered delicately in her ear as the blushing became brighter. "I'm sorry you had to cry over something like this." his laugh was like a puff of air in the winter short, brief, yet getting the point across.

"_I'm not crying...just confused." _Levy thought to herself as he managed to whip tears off of her face. "I'll take you home." he said picking her up walking towards the 'castle tower'. "_But I want to keep you longer, I don't want to let you go." _these words were kept to himself as many others he wished he had said. But his time was running out the sun was about to rise.

With the princess brought back to her castle, Rogue still couldn't ignore it, that need to steal the princess. But everything would be fine another day. One day he wouldn't have to steal the princess something told him, told him loudly that instead of stealing the princess. Something told him that someday:

the princess would jump out of her tower for him to catch her.

**Author's Note: the myth about Eros & Psyche might not be right and watered down but I thought it was cute here's my source (**PM me for it!l)

**Just thought I ought to put it in there, it's watered down as the kids version and me being me (took a mythology class in tenth grade) I now know that not all myths are necessarily right make sure to cross reference a ton before you believe any one thing!**

_Also: _I feel like I wrote too much Rogue and got him out of character...is he okay? He's perfect! No he's not he's too nice for a 'stranger' they've known each other for a while now...**I'm currently having an internal argument about how to write him, I think I'll just stick to what feels right.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's words- I forgot but would especially like to thank, ****Madeline-chan09, for inspiring me to come up with the first paragraph in chapter 16! So onwards to Chapter 17!**

**Chapter 17**

The night was silent, no that wasn't the right word, it was quiet. Silent was almost an impossible word there was always those sounds that were somehow in the background good and bad. Levy smiled her elbow safely resting upon the balcony ledge as she could feel the wind sweep finely through her hair. Just below the porch was Rogue carefully strolling away as the first rays of light came cascading over the valley.

Levy smiled down at him until her smile fell. "Duh...I forgot to give him his shirt back and I still have it with me." She whispered shaking her head. "aww well...guess this means I get to see him again right? ...one day..." Levy whispered as she tip-toed across the room grabbing a towel. This time she realized her mistake, after a long shower and a ton of shampoo Levy found herself back in her room not a single drop of sleep, she could see the sun rise as she changed into her outfit for the day and then crawled into bed again. "He can try to wake me up all he wants but I'll at least be ready to go." Levy smiled as she finally felt herself sink into bed her mind still buzzing over the night excursion.

The peaceful night echoed in her ears until a loud pitifully annoying knocking what felt like only seconds of sleep, slowly Levy cracked open her eyes again to find that the sun was already high in the sky. "Levy, aren't we going to check out this town today?" Gajeel's voice said from the outside as she searched around for her hairbrush. "Yeah, I'll be right out." she replied back as he huffed sounding as if he stormed away. Quickly Levy brushed her hair, slipped on her shoes, grabbed her purse, and chased him out the door. "Come on Gajeel wait up!" Levy shouted still struggling to get a shoe on as she accidentally slammed her hotel door, Panther-lily starting to cross the hall rubbing his eye. "Come here" Levy smiled picking him up and chasing after Gajeel.

"Levy? What are- Why are we running?" Pantherlily asked gruffly. "We're just catching up" Levy smiled down at the little black cat who placed his head on her arms then picked his head up again. "Levy are you wearing perfume?" the exceed asked quickly as she glanced down than back to her running her face reddening.

"yeah...I'm wearing perfume..."

"you never do that...is there some special occasion coming up?"

"No not really."

She felt herself mutter these things back and forth to Pantherlily till they caught up to Gajeel. "Gee, could you take any longer?" Was the answer they were greeted with at the door. "See you later!" the desk clerk smiled as she waved goodbye. "okay, so today we need to observe the territory before we get a mission." Gajeel muttered as Levy glanced away. "_Why couldn't they ever be lucky like Lucy's team and just get a free vacation? Well that didn't end well but still..." _she ignored her recent selfish thought and continued following Gajeel, Pantherlily still in her arms.

"Where do ya want to go?" Gajeel huffed walking through the aquarium. "_I was at the library-tent just last night, I don't want the lady recognizing me." _Levy thought to herself feeling her heart jump, it wasn't like she was hiding that she was with Rogue. He just didn't ask. She wasn't lying and she wasn't hiding, she just wasn't saying it she would probably gladly say that she snuck out in the middle of the dark cold night just to be with Rogue. You know totally understandable, in the dark. Okay maybe there was a point there but still it wasn't like she planned it. And she wouldn't actually gladly tell Gajeel it'd more be like an awkward conversation.

"Pantherlily, do you want to try cat food?" was the only idea that came out of her mouth. "He ain't some cat you can just give cat-food he's **my **exceed that means he deserves the best!" Gajeel grumbled as they looked at Pantherlily. "I will suffer through eating something that looks strange for Levy!" Pantherlily said puffing himself out for his noble deed just to keep Levy happy while on the inside he was crying. "It was just a joke...I'm not too sure where I want to go." Levy replied glancing at them as the exceed and the dragonslayer looked at each other.

"That's strange do you have a fever?" Gajeel muttered an irritated look on his face. "No what do you mean?" she asked quickly taking a step away as Gajeel reached to check her for a fever. "_He can't get too close he'll be able to tell." _Her mind buzzed as he flinched at her quick movement. "U-usually you would jump at the chance at seeing if they had a library here." he sighed putting his hand down. "Um...yeah...but what do you guys want to do." she found herself avoiding the situation.

"You're definitely not feeling well..."

"No, just looking for a change of pace."

Levy found herself smiling a false smile as they paced along stopping at a tent, going inside it she found herself looking around at various statues. Several of them contained crystals and were all arranged into different postures. The very few statues included elves, famous wizards, crystals that represented elements, and of course dragons.

"They're really pretty!" Levy smiled immediately trailing over to the dragons, as she glanced from one to another, Gajeel constantly stared at one small figurine. One of a gigantic metal dragon and a little boy playing in front of it. "What's that you have there?" Levy asked glancing down at what he picked up in his hands he was holding it carefully like something that he immediately found delicate immediately once he laid eyes on it. "It's like a perfect replica...it looks just like us..." Gajeel was talking to himself as Pantherlily blinked up at it.

"What does it look like Gajeel?" Pantherlily looked up towards the dragonslayer. "It looks like Meltalicana." Gajeel replied spinning the metal dragon around the figurine in his hand as a clerk walked up to him. "Oh that old relic...I've had that for so many years, about fourteen now,no a little more...heard that child joined a guild somewhere...I was pretty impressed to hear about him...Never did get to introduce myself to him I was far too scared of the dragon." The old man shook his head as he offered his hand and quickly Gajeel put the statue in the man's hand. "In my own opinion it was a masterpiece...it holds memories for me. I, an old man, somehow looked up to that boy for careless approaching a dragon all the time." the man rambled.

"I would like to buy it." Gajeel said as the man looked at him in shock. "Well you do remind me of him, but he'd be another seven years older than you look around now...probably has a wife and children by now." the man smiled taking them back to the counter wrapping the figurine carefully. "If you don't take care of this properly I will never forgive you." the man laughed filling a box with paper and then placing the figurine in and on top of that more paper. "Extra comforting ya know?" the man laughed. As two people came up chattering behind them. "Yeah! Just yesterday he was here I'm telling ya!" the one to the left laughed as the one to the right shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me! With that scowl he always has on his face? How'd she even get the guts to approach him?" the second laughed back as Levy felt her eyes slide back towards the two standing behind them in line and having an unusually loud conversation.

"Yeah! Who would've thought Rogue Cheney would've gotten himself a girlfriend!" The first man laughed. "They say she's an absolute looker! Beauty beyond compare!" They laughed at each other. As Levy felt a pulse come from her hand. "It's not like it's me they're talking about." Levy glanced back towards Gajeel as both him and the man were carefully steading the box to make sure the man's finest masterpiece wouldn't break. "How would you know though?" one of the bystanders muttered. "They say she was here just yesterday, ask any of the venders and most of them will tell you they saw her! They can even describe her!" it was a teenage ruffian his arms were swinging wildly as he told everyone his story.

Levy felt her eyes move immediately and stare intensely at Gajeel's ears as they twitched as if aggravated by just the mention of Rogue. No, maybe it was a different feeling. "Fine than what was this girl's name?" One of them asked as Levy felt her feet sink in place feeling as if they would sink deeper into the dirt she was standing in. "Umm actually let's go ask a shopkeeper!" they said rushing out as Levy let out a sigh.

"What's the matter Levy?" Gajeel asked holding the box carefully as she shook her head. "It's nothing, anyway is that a statue of you and Metalicana?" she smiled as he nodded. "At the time I would've been creeped out that the shopkeeper could tell me so many stories about my own childhood...But now I feel great-ful." Gajeel smiled at the box with a rare smile of peace and joy on his face. It was a simple box. But yet it held so much.

Levy smiled glancing at the box as Gajeel held onto it carefully as if it was going to disappear any minute. "_Hey Metalcana, I can see how important you are to Gajeel...If you're out there I want to meet you someday." _the voice whispered to Levy she knew that voice, that voice was her own thoughts. "It's nice...for a peaceful time like this." Levy smiled glancing around, smiles were everywhere. A world in peace she hadn't heard of a singular war in quite awhile. Mages usually ignored wars to begin with but sometimes there was losses. But it affected the people around them. The atmosphere was amazing. Everyone was so happy. As suddenly someone ran through the crowd almost knocking her over as Gajeel was already yelling. "What do you think yer doin'?!" Gajeel raged as they turned back. "Sorry, she's so little it means she's something easily looked over." the theif laughed holding a portrait from the figurine keeper's shop.

"Take that back!" Gajeel shouted, handed the box over to Pantherlily who gave him a smile for some reason and a thumbs up proceeding in encouraging Gajeel to beat up the criminal. Soon the criminal was beat up, Gajeel was laughing, right after that the criminal was arrested. And the shopkeeper kept acknowledging how he wanted them to come back to his own tent. But before all of that Gajeel didn't even turn to her as he stuffed his hand in his hair. "Also Levy, It's because you're so little that I make sure to watch you carefully...Be glad that you were little, because you have caught my interest as something...

as something I want to protect."

**Author's note: Gajeel you line THEIF! That line was added to the bottom before I finished for Rogue you jerk! That line doesn't even fit you and you stole it!...wouldn't Rogue look cool dressed up as a samurai? I don't know just came to me in the middle of dinner. ...hmmm I guess it depends whose hands you put that in but still...maybe just maybe**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author is still mad at Gajeel for being a line-theif, she (-meaning me) wanted to string a beautiful scene with Rogue, Levy, and Kimono's and such...*pout* he's still being a spoilsport..**

**Chapter 18**

"Come on it couldn't be that bad just visiting another vender." Gajeel seemed 'joyous' but not in a happy giddy joyous...it was a more Gajeel-joyous over anything. Levy glanced up at Gajeel they had been walking for quite awhile now before he realized about the rumor he had heard. "Surely, after the look you gave him last time, this Rogue couldn't of been so interesting as to follow his personal life." Levy struggled to pull Gajeel back as he looked for one of the venders. "Actually...I've been quite worried about him." Gajeel's eyes looked as if they remembered something violent or tragic, something he would never care to explain to her, or she would never get the chance to hear. "If you want to tell me, you can." Levy felt her voice bubble up in her throat but somehow catch itself. _"Why? Why did that happen? What's the reason that I can't say that to him?" _Her mind buzzed as Rogue flashed in her mind. "_Because you can't talk to him about anything." _Levy glanced away walking along the narrow path that brought her so much joy yesterday now bringing her loneliness.

"Levy, you're going to get lost if you don't keep up with your companion." Lady Obba smiled at her as Gajeel stopped suddenly and swung around as if realizing that Levy wasn't behind him. "Who's this?" he asked glancing at Lady Obba who laughed quietly. "I just saw such a pretty girl here and couldn't help but ask if she was interested in any of my kimono's. It is a clothing tent, I just saw you two storming through here as if you had a specific destination. Take a moment to breathe in the scenery or you'll get lost." Lady Obba nodded as Levy didn't know why but she absorbed her every word. Gajeel just stayed there silently and crossed his arms until the two were done talking. "Here, can I take this one?" Levy smiled picking up a nice silk one with butterflies decorated on it and a yellow ribbon. "Here absolutely." the woman said wrapping the dress up to go. "So is he your bodyguard or something?" Lady Obba asked lowering her voice to a whisper. "No such luck, he's the guy I came here with...he's from my guild we're apparently on a mission together...but it hasn't started yet." Levy sighed as Gajeel went over to another corner of the store. "Those shoes still look nice on you, although they don't seem to match your day outfit so well." Lady Obba said seeming as if she wanted to make sure the situation didn't become awkward.

"It's alright." Levy sighed. "Neither of them are bad people." Levy smiled putting her chin on the counter as Lady Obba seemed to be looking for something. "If you were to fall in love with one someday which one do you think that would be?" Lady Obba said as Levy expected herself to turn flaming red but her emotions immediately dulled. "I don't know..." Levy sighed as she stared at her hands. "It's alright...we all get like that sometimes."

"You're lying right?"

"Sometimes, we just get these problems. They're part of human life."

"if you had these problems, what happened? How was it resolved?"

"Oh honey you don't want to know."

The woman's face looked tragic as Levy felt herself pout, it was more of a face of empathy than begging somehow she could put together that it didn't turn out well for any of them. "If you had the choice what did you pick?"

"I never got a chance to pick, so in a way I guess I chose neither."

Levy glanced away. "Don't give me that face...if that event that night didn't happen I wouldn't have run away to this town, I wouldn't have seen the twin dragon slayers come back and forth constantly through this village." Lady Obba sighed handing her the dress. "So, you're happy even though nothing worked out?" Levy asked. "I'm old child, I must make use of what little time I have left." Lady Obba sighed. It was sad, tragic, hopeful, and humble wrapped up all into one person. "If you ever need to talk just write me a letter I'm at the FairyTail guild" Levy smiled as she smiled. "And what advice of a child would I need? Now go play hopefully you'll figure something out eventually." Lady Obba smiled as they walked over to Gajeel who was looking at the racks. "Who knew that girl's wore so many different types of clothing." Pantherlily was glancing at the dresses on the tent's side as Gajeel looked like he was thinking over a complicated question.

"Hey do you know Rogue, the shadow dragon?" Gajeel asked suddenly. "Oh yes he does come through here every so often." Lady Obba smiled as Levy felt her heart pulse, no Lady Obba wouldn't give her away, it just wasn't time to tell him yet. "Is he happy?" Gajeel looked away. "It seems he's transferred to a light guild and is working on capturing a maiden's heart even though he knows it's wrong, it's the first thing I've seen that kid do that he knows is selfish but keep persisting." Obba smiled. There was no reaction from Gajeel, they simply paid for the supplies and left.

"_He hasn't told me about Rogue, I can't ask him how his relationship was with Rogue...were they brotherly? Was the guild secretly like a family? Were they close? Were they enemies just fighting amongst statuses? _Even though I want to ask all of these things somewhere inside I don't that time...it still hurts." Levy thought to herself her hand reaching up to where her heart was supposed to be hand tightening around that area. "But I want to ask him, I want to tell him...what I've been hiding. How will he react?" Levy could feel her mind buzz with unnecessary questions. 'Of course, relationships are built with trust if there is no trust than it is a lie.'

She knew this and yet for some reason, she wanted to keep it to herself and share it at the same time. "Shrimp? Somethin' the matter?" Gajeel asked turning around as she had stopped in her tracks once again. "Nope, absolutely nothing let's go home." Levy found herself whispering knowing that if she were someone else she would be sick of herself but the choice it didn't feel that obvious to her. Maybe if she were someone else she would know the right answer. "You don't look too well." Gajeel sighed as they walked back to the hotel. "I just need some sleep." she whispered.

Levy found herself back in her room shortly quickly getting changed into her pajamas and then heading for the door she could feel Gajeel's presence outside it, he hadn't left outside her door since they had arrived and was waiting as if he was going to knock but was hesitating. "What's the matter?" she asked opening the door. "I brought you yer' dinner." Gajeel said handing her a box as she nodded. "Thank you Gajeel." she mumbled her face flustered she wasn't sure what did really come over her, maybe she really was sick...she had only met Rogue two or three times and yet her head was in a complete mess. "Just get some sleep." Gajeel patted her on the head and then walked into his own room.

Levy smiled down at the food. '_Even though I know that, they're both very good to me...' _it was too early to make any decisions based on the two of them. Levy smiled taking a bite of her food, the food tray next to her on a nightstand and slowly drifting off into sleep as a sound woke her. It was an indescribable sound as Levy felt her eyes move slowly open towards a shadow that had appeared in her darkened room, Rogue stepping out of it grabbing onto his side as he stumbled falling onto her bad. "Good...you-r s-safe..." Rogue smiled slightly before falling unconscious.

That night Levy's scream could be heard throughout the entire hotel.

**Author's note: ...I should've wrote this sooner but I found another anime in the style I like (romance AND action...sort of like Inuyasha if you've heard of it) and I was so extremely addicted to it afterwards I started reading the manga of Kamisama Kiss it was so cute I squealed so badly the entire time...but sadly it only has 13 episodes and so many things were left unanswered they were so mean to me...I'm a little anime addict and they cut me off after 13 episodes...plus there are some movements that I don't understand in the manga like it doesn't look right and I can finally see the story better if the pictures actually moving...boo...anyway I should reply to reviews since I have time**

**some of these reviews are from a while back but I'm still answering them:**

**Madeline-chan09- o- oh my gosh yes! I liked Sebastion till the last couple episodes and than I was like 'ehh no' so...yeah...but Rogue's totally fine! I would love for that to happen to! ...and a miny-dress...LOL not sure what gave you that idea he's always wearing such heavy garments but a mini-dress our poor Rogue well at least he'd know it's safe for you to not suddenly switch out his wardrobes. And you are totally right!**

**TabsTeam: thank you for your encouragement! :)**

**FairyVampire-chan- who's becoming a couple...hmmm...well umm...mwhahahahahhahahahahaha (enough maniacal laughter for now)**


	19. Chapter 19

**The rating has been changed to T for violence**

**Chapter 19**

"You-r s-safe..." Rogue whispered with his last few conscious breaths as he stumbled into the room falling upon her bed, red liquid leaking out towards where she had sat up instantly in her bed wide-eyed. Levy felt her heart skip several beats as she tried to figure out if she was having a nightmare. Levy felt her lips part as a scream so eerie she didn't even know was her own escaped them.

"Levy what's wrong?" Gajeel shouted breaking the door down with magic PantherLily quickly in tow as Gajeel glanced down towards Rogue quickly grabbing the collar of Rogue's shirt and throwing him a crossed the room against the wall. Rogue's body quickly slid down the wall. "What do you think you're doing?" Gajeel shouted all the while storming over towards Rogue picking him up.

"Gajeel, he's hurt, we've got to help him!" Levy scuffled out of bed running towards the two as she helped Rogue up. "Don't go close to him, it could be dangerous a trap or something.." Gajeel muttered as she struggled opening the door. "Fine, then wouldn't it be easier if you helped me? You'd be closer to help me if he was actually evil!" Levy shouted struggling to walk forwards there was too much weight she knew that, she knew that he wore heavy clanking clad armor shoes but yet she found herself still struggling to carry him forwards. "We need to get him to a hospital!" Levy shouted at him as Gajeel followed out the door as Levy found herself tripping over her own feet a weight suddenly lifted off of her back. "I'll help. Bu don't think I'm happy about it" Gajeel finally sighed not taking much of Levy's convincing to change his mind.

"Levy"

"What?"

"How, how well do you know Rogue that in this condition he runs to you first before treating this condition?"

There was a brief amount of silence until they wound up at a hospital sitting outside the operation room suddenly the front doors burst open. "What do you mean Rogue's in critical condition? What kind of joke is that?" It was the blonde one of the brothers standing there making a mess at the front desk trying to figure out what happened. "We're supposed to be the strongest mages in Fiore! Who could even do such a thing to him!" Sting shouted causing most the waiting patients to leave the room as Levy stared intensely at her hands the same questions running through her mind as she replayed what happened to her only a few seconds ago Rogue's voice almost eerie to her now. "Good...you're safe..." She shook her head as suddenly a hand reached towards the collar on the front of her dress before pulling back. "Was it you? Are you the reason he's in that condition?!" Sting said. "Don't get closer. She's not involved with your problems." Gajeel said getting in between the two. "Don't even tell me she isn't involved, she's covered in his blood I can smell it!" Sting shouted angry at the two as Sting's magic begun to engulf his own hands. "You've got it wrong, she probably barely knows him!" Gajeel attempted to defend her as the ending of his sentence seemed to fade in security. "Lies! They've been on missions several times! I see him, although hesitant, reach for missions some time that he might get to meet her!" Sting shouted pointing at Levy as the two argued.

"Levy-San!" Frosch jumped into her arms as she looked at the small exceed. "Hi Frosch, you might not want to get too close." Levy smiled holding the little cat further away from her as the cat glanced down at her outfit. "Miss! Here I've brought a spare outfit for you! I keep extra outfit just in-case of these events." one of the nurses showed up sighing as Levy glanced down at her blood stained dress feeling a slight barely noticeable over the fear for Rogue tang of sadness. "Here you go." she smiled as Levy went to go get changed while she left two dragonslayers arguing.

Levy felt her bare-feet brush over the cold floor as a doctor out of the operating room came up to her. "Are you Levy? Levy McGarden?" they asked quickly as she nodded. "Rogue has just awoken and he says there's an urgent matter he needs to speak to you about, we've tried to tell him to calm down but he won't listen to anything we say even though he's not supposed to have visitors." the doctor explained as she nodded. Standing outside the door Levy took a deep breath and smiled, brushing her new outfit down as she finally placed her hand against the door opening it as light blinded her.

*Rogue*

Staring down at his book carefully held in his hands as he attempted to make sense of the myth. "How could she read this?" he stared at a book that made even less sense than a dragon trying to write in the human language glancing up waiting for the door to open. She was supposed to be in the building he knew that, knew that she dragged him here, and most of all he knew a couple people that were probably right about now planning on skewering him. Rogue felt himself let out a sigh while his free hand instinctively searched for his exceed to be near his side to scratch her ears that hand quickly finding nothing was there.

As the door opened slowly and then a head popped in. "Levy?" Rogue asked looking up he felt himself growing unusually impatient with having to await her return. "No such luck!" Sting smiled as the exceeds ran in, Frosch instantly curling up near his side. "What happened?" Sting asked, no it sounded more like demanding an explanation, as he sat down near the table. "The doctors are being over dramatic...It's just a little fagitutude I have been running around non stop on several missions for a while now." Rogue sighed closing the book as he placed it in his lap. "Yeah right...stitches for faituted lame lie... anyway what's that?" Sting sighed quickly grabbing the book out of Rogue's hands. "Once upon a time...blah blah blah scribble blah blah...In despair Psyche might've leaped to her she could, she felt herself lifted into the air." Sting read, well the abridged version of the book at least as he scanned down towards more of the faded words. "It was a dragon that rescued her right?" Sting asked sitting in the chair next to him.

"I don't think so, I think it might've been a greek god." Rogue sighed as Sting huffed at it seeming disappointed. "Yo!" Gajeel's voice echoed from outside the room as he kicked down the door. "Sir! Don't do that!"

"It's okay, you can just add it to their bills!"

Gajeel shouted back pointing at the two who had turned to them with enraged looks on their faces. "You've got some explaining to do." Gajeel shouted storming into the room. "So do you." Rogue glared up at Gajeel who looked taken aback. "You're the one who broke into our hotel!" Gajeel resisted from picking up the poor injured 'kitty'.

"You're the one who put her in danger!"

"You're the reason they noticed her!"

"Well they would've never noticed her if you didn't steal her out of the hotel!"

"I didn't steal her, she's a normal human being! She can make her own decisions! She's doesn't belong to you!"

There was a brief amount of silence as Gajeel took a step back. "I've never thought that!" Gajeel insisted. "Then why are you suddenly acting so possessive?" Rogue glared back. "You're probably just trying to hurt her! Knowing you people are from SaberTooth and their current morals!" Gajeel shouted back.

"She isn't weak! She just has her own version of strong!"

"I know that! But every time she goes out she comes home smelling like you!"

"Everytime I find her she smells like you!"

The poor by-stander Sting just let one of his eyebrows raise as he glanced at the two making a pitiful argument not sure he should laugh or step in. But of course Rogue was right. They were definitely right over FairyTail.

"Then why did she bring home those new shoes the other day? And I know she's hiding your clothing in her closet!"

"She still has that? Wait no, Gajeel don't go in people's closets that's just being a creeper!"

"I think we've completely and utterly lost the point of this argument"

"Sting stay out of it!"

The two dragon slayers turned on the light dragon-slayer as he sighed sitting upon a chair. "Speaking of which where is that girl..." Sting sighed leaving the room as the two former dark-guild mates argued not even noticing his disappearance, most likely to retrieve the girl to stop them from arguing.

"So, what's the problem anyway?" Gajeel sighed as the two finally calmed down. (total opposite though: their cats seemed to get along just fine.) Rogue glanced at Gajeel and then back at the book taking a sigh as he let his pride drop for the sake of Levy. "Those people who kidnapped Levy right before...no...as I met her are still around." Rogue sighed looking at the roof the plain boring unimportant barely noticed white roof. "I took care of a couple once I arrived after you, it should be fine now." Gajeel huffed rolling his eyes, Rogue glanced at Gajeel before carrying on. "As I was saying they were apparently a magical illegal slave trading organization. They've never let someone they kidnapped escaped...especially known from the black market you pay them high enough and they'll kidnap anyone you want no matter how famous or strong." Rogue glanced at him completely serious.

"You're just trying to psyche me out." Gajeel grumbled as he sat down stealing snacks from the refrigerator. "Where is Levy now?" Rogue asked suddenly as he glanced around noticing she didn't even make a peep during his extended argument. Suddenly a crack came from a metal can. "She's safe, unlike you I have full confidence that I can protect her." Gajeel said taking a chomp out of the metal as he pretended it was on perfect. "You're lying Gajeel, you're worried." Rogue was completely unfazed by Gajeel currently. "Don't think if you insult me you're safe just because you are sitting in a hospital bed, if anything I'll make your stay longer." Gajeel muttered storming out of the room. "She was the first one I asked to come here, they even offered a personal escort for her..." Rogue stared at the roof as he thought.

_"Your conditions awful! You're not allowed any visitors!"_

_"We'll get her a personal escort!"_

The stern and cheery voices contradicted each other, but wouldn't it be normal to be allowed visitors after a certain period of time? And surely this hospital wasn't that big although there were very few hospitals to begin with they were something new and untrusted still but it must've been easier than getting a personal doctor in such a rush.

"Where are you Levy? Where are you now?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

*Sting*

Meanwhile with Sting who had quickly left the room upon the argument walking the halls, leaving Lecter behind to tell him of the comedy later, sighing he still had yet to see what made a bookworm so special. "He hasn't found out her magic or anything..." Sting grumbled remembering the rules of SaberTooth: always remain strong, the weak will just disappear. Something like that at least, Maybe it was a hidden super mega powerful magical powerful hidden power of doom or something like that. Sting glanced at the floor still not sure what to think. "Well he's probably got reasons." Sting grumbled to himself trying to imagine such a short person suddenly emerging with an extreme amount of magical power. All's he saw was a short FairyTail mage that managed to get herself kidnapped by some slave traders. What was that again?

Sting glanced up to see someone walking around the hospital, a map in hand, well maybe he could pass the time by having him answer a couple questions. "Yo." Sting whispered as the teen kept walking as suddenly he stepped in front of them, they were so into that map they almost ran him over. As the person glanced up visible anger on their faces. "Watch where you're going! Can't you see I'm lo-" the teen female stopped mid sentence glancing him over once or twice. "Are you...Are you the famous..Sting Eucliffe?" She murmured as he nodded. "Yeah and I need some questions answered." He sighed as she looked as if she didn't know how to react. "Um...I'm actually lost I don't know I'm sorry I can't answer." the girl's face immediately turned red, good she was at least a fan, maybe it'd be easier, well easier than her being someone who didn't know or like him. "It's not about the building it's a question that's really important to me." Sting was beginning to become frustrated as the girl took a step back. He wasn't sure if she was suddenly scared, excited, or something else. "Okay, I'll try."

"If I was a dark grumpy person that walked around all day thinking really deep thoughts in my head without telling anybody what would I see in a natural blue headed bookworm who I knew already had a crush on someone else?"

"Um, what?"

"If I was a dark grumpy person that walked around all day thinking really deep thoughts in my head-"

"I know that part, it's a weird question...I guess her hair? Maybe she's really pretty?"

"sure"

Sting grumbled beginning to walk away. "Um...are you done talking to me?" the girl stuttered as he waved her off. "He wasn't very nice, but maybe he was grumpy today...I can't wait to tell my friends." The girl squealed to herself heading down the rest of the hallways. Sting grumbled. "Maybe, I should ask the bookworm herself." Sting trudged down the hallways finally bothering to smell her out. "Maybe that was it...she did smell pretty...no men like him didn't use the word pretty! No a more appropriate word for her smell, fruity? Still wrong word for how she smelled exactly..." Sting glanced around keeping his thoughts to himself. "Maybe her perfume has some sort of potion in it that attracts dragon-slayers!" Sting smiled at himself slamming a fist on top of his right hand. "No, wait it's got to have special properties...that Wendy girl...so it attracts ones of opposite gender and one's raised by dragons? The artificial one seemed fine!" Sting glanced around still following the scent that he liked so much it drove him insane. He would have to talk to Rogue about getting him to fix that _**somehow**_, it was driving him insane. Yup, he wouldn't be misunderstood that way.

"Rogue I hate the way your girlfriend smells."

"Rogue the way the girl you have a crush on smells is driving me insane!"

"Tell Levy to change her perfume!"

"Rogue you know you should buy her perfume!"

"I like the way she smells too much"

"I hate the way she smells too much"

"Replace her shampoo products on her!"

Sting muttered to himself trying to think what to tell his 'little brother' but all conclusions ended in the idea that it would all end violently. "I should ignore it." Sting grumbled realising he was putting too much thought into the situations of how Rogue could like Levy so much. "It's a coincidence." Sting muttered as he finally found the escort of Levy and Levy. "We've been going in circles now! I'm pretty sure we just passed his room!" Levy muttered looking like she was highly annoyed with being dragged around by a nurse. "It's alright, I may be a little new here but I am definitely not lost...not lost." the nurse muttered. "It's back this way." Levy sighed finally giving up as she dragged the nurse backwards. "No I swear it's this way!" the nurse shouted as Sting trudged over. "I'll take her." Sting sighed stretching out his hand. This was a pain, why should he have to take care of a FairyTail member that he didn't even know if he could use them as a sparring partner if he ever got the chance. 'Strength is the only thing' Sting felt his guild's morals rise to the back of his head as he glanced at Levy again. Externally she looked...fragile...nowhere near strong, extremely fragile he felt suddenly as if he would do anything she would just break.

"She's with me." Sting sighed as the nurse looked up. "No, um she's with some other people..." The nurse backed up as Levy waved her away. "It's fine...I think.." Levy whispered the last part but he could still hear him. "Come on. And you go back to work." Sting said glancing at the nurse who nodded scurrying away. As Sting felt himself grab Levy's wrist and drag her ruffly. He glanced back towards her trying to keep pace with him, her wrist was turning red with such a tight grip around it as suddenly they arrived he dropped her wrist. "He's inside." Sting pointed as she nodded heading inside excitedly to be greeted by several voices. Sting glanced at his hand. "Do I really need to know why he likes someone so weak so badly I would try to hurt her." Sting fiddled with his fingers trying to see what suddenly came over him.

"um...maybe it's because you're worried about him...the morals from your guild are if your aren't strong you'll disappear...maybe you're afraid he'll actually fall deeply in love with her and either he'll wind up breaking her because of the morals or something will break her." The girl was back something held in her hands as she looked at him. "Why would I worry about him, he's a big boy he can make his own decisions?!" Sting snapped back as the girl sighed smiling. "Unlike my older twin sister, I do not admire you...your morals are awful, your short tempered and you'll hurt anybody and anything to get the job done...maybe you should worry about yourself first but if you really need to know why you're worried...your brother's aren't you? Shouldn't that be enough?" the girl smiled leaving down the hallway heading towards her twin sister who Sting actually met before. Sting glanced down at his hand again curling each finger back and forth.

"Worried, huh? I've had such a strange day."

**Author's note: I think Sting let his imagination get away with him. Let's all I've got to say. My original intention was the second-kidnapping of Levy by the people who took her the first time and then I was like 'nah.'**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

*Levy*

Soft steps headed closer towards voices that were quite passionate in what they were talking about as Levy found herself carefully glancing around the corner towards two dragon slayers who seemed like they were getting along in their own way. They would probably be physically fighting later but it seemed fine for now. "umm...hi." Levy whispered stepping into the room hiding her wrist as she waited for it to turn back from pink surprised Sting didn't break it. "Oh Levy, hello." Rogue smiled up, his...no her book still upon his lap, and Gajeel sitting at a chair fidgeting. "She's Levy-San to you buddy!" Gajeel glanced back at him. "I had forgotten, you're all older aren't you." Rogue muttered. "I don't like to think of it that way...it just reminds me of the empty seven years." Levy sighed sitting down near Gajeel placing her hands on her lap. "I will do my best to not remind you Levy-himi." Rogue smiled as her as Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Someone is going to have to teach you proper honorifics." Gajeel grumbled. "He's just being nice, Gajeel" Levy sighed as it seemed as if Gajeel was in the mood to act like a spoiled child. "Are honorifics not used often in your guild?" Rogue glanced over towards Levy as she shrugged. "It's sort of like a big family...especially for the people who have nowhere to go." Levy smiled at her hands.

"I think I sort of understand." Rogue sighed glancing at the roof, there was something that bugged him about the roof, but that was still unimportant. "Anyway a nurse said you had something important to talk to me about!" Levy smiled glancing up at him from her hands. "I've already talked it over with Gajeel it should be alright...anyway is your guild planning on going to the guild games this year?" Rogue sighed trying to change the topic of the conversation. He did hear several rumors that FairyTail was planning on avoiding the games this year. But now that they had found the main members of the guild maybe their magic would be good enough to change the master's mind? Rogue huffed at himself it was an odd concept actually _hoping _FairyTail would come to the games this year. But there was more than one reason for that too.

"Games?" Levy tilted her head it sounded like something out of a book. "The Grand Magic Games? Why would you be talking about that?" Sting asked walking in after dealing with the two random sisters out in the hallway. "What took you so long?" Rogue glanced over to him quickly. "Fans?" Sting grumbled his hands in his pockets glancing back towards the doors making sure they were shut to prevent the two random girls from entering the room. "Yes The Grand Magic Games." Rogue sighed turning back to Levy who was listening to him with curious intent, and Gajeel who had popped one eye open in curiosity. "It's a competition between the guild members of foreign places." Rogue explained as they nodded towards him. "There's not much to explain except that it's different every year." Rogue finished as Gajeel and Levy looked at each other.

"We'll have to tell master when we get back." Gajeel sighed stretching as he went to stand. "I don't think I'll be able to participate." Levy felt herself think quickly, if it really was a competition it would probably between strongest guild members, she wasn't that strong. "Okay, now that this little shadow dragon is fine, we're leaving." Gajeel said throwing her over his shoulder as he stormed out. "You can't just leave here like that!" Sting jumped up as Rogue shooed him. "It's alright, they are from a different guild." Rogue whispered towards him a glare was sent towards Sting by Gajeel quickly before the disappearance of the two FairyTail wizards. "Are you sure about this?" Sting said feeling a feeling of deja vu. "Yes." Rogue smiled at the book, she had to come back sometime. "Wait a minute...I'm repeating myself!" Sting turned around towards his brother. "If you like her so much, why don't you go after her!? This is the second time he's taken away your target!" Sting shouted at him rocking rapidly back and forth the 'patient'.

"Let go Sting." Rogue sighed finally as Sting stopped shaking him. "You aren't persistent! You need to be dominate or something, just get more of her attention than Gajeel!" Sting sighed. "I have a plan and I think I'm winning." Rogue smiled. "It was like an invisible threat, you asking them if their guild was going to the games...you plan to steal Levy there?" Sting glanced down at Rogue who shrugged. "I don't get it...How do you call that winning?! You're in a hospital bed! And he just legitly flung her over his shoulder and stormed out! She should be begging him to let her go to come back to you!" Sting grumbled towards his incompetent younger brother. "In this condition? It would be more pitiful than a romantic gesture anyway." Rogue glanced away. "Whiner! Foolish little brother!" Sting shouted dragging him out of bed. "Go after her!" Sting pointed throwing him outside his own hospital room and locking him out. "Don't come back without her!" Sting grumbled. "What came over him?" Rogue sighed to himself confused as he trudged along the hallway.

"What were ya thinkin'? Findin' him of all people!" Gajeel's voice was grumbling.

"But I didn't-"

"Here take this"

Levy's voice was quickly cut off by Gajeel who handed her a drink of something, some breakfast, and some money. "You're planning on staying with him aren't you?" Gajeel grumbled stuffing as much food as he possibly can into her hands. "But Gajeel, aren't I coming home with you?" Levy muttered highly confused. "I'm not leaving you in his hands, believe me if he touches you I'll kill him...no I won't kill him I'll leave him to suffer...I'm simply letting him see what he isn't allowed to have." Gajeel grumbled. "Then why are you handing me all of this stuff?" Levy struggled to see over it. "Because they're too stupid to realize when ya need to eat." Gajeel grumbled seeming as if he was unhappy about the decision. "I also have a mission to go on, so I can't have ya walk home alone." Gajeel sighed sounding as if he had a hidden motive. "What are you talking about?" Levy muttered as Rogue came around the corner. "You are going to be staying with him...I've, er, got to go do some special training." Gajeel grunted as he stormed off leaving a confused Levy with hands full of stuff.

"Come on Levy." Rogue sighed as they turned back to the hospital room. "What just happened?" Levy muttered. "He must've gotten a strange idea inside of his head." Rogue sighed shrugging as he glanced away wishing that wasn't the reason she was staying with him, whispers inside his head suddenly louder as his hand unconsciously reached up towards his head. "Do you have a headache? Did Gajeel throw you against the wall too hard?" Levy asked suddenly worried if Gajeel actually hurt him. Rogue felt his mouth twitch. She had considered them to be both the same strength if this was when she started worrying. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or disappointed...well as long as he had Levy's attention...all of it...it should be fine. Rogue shook his head. "No...when did I become so selfish?" He muttered to himself '_take all of her attention, take so much she's addicted to you' _a voice in his head whispered as he wasn't sure to blush. "Rogue are you alright?" Levy asked glancing up to him. "Yeah I'll be right in." Rogue muttered as she nodded heading into the room. Rogue sighed placing his head against the wall. His head was pounding as he shook it trying to ignore it...it wasn't the first time he felt like this anyway, it happened a lot more often than he would like. Quickly he felt himself change topics to what was at hand. There was only one reason that Gajeel would leave Levy with them and not bring her back to the guild. They were now on guard duty...while Gajeel...

well Gajeel was playing night in shinning armor.

**Author's note: I'm back! I was sent away to a different state at random from my mom and the week before that I had family visiting. Next week I get to start practice again...although I've already missed two weeks, mom's plans...grumble grumble...well half-a-sunburn, a vine cut on the ankle, and two bee stings later I am officially back in my own state. By the way there is no feeling like sleeping in your own bed after being away for a week! Now off to work on the sequel to Oblivion...yup still thinking on that one. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Rogue sat down shying as Levy struggled to push all of the food onto one of the shelves inside the room. "He packed as if I would be staying here forever." Levy grumbled one of the boxes about to fall upon her head as a shadow quickly shot over to her and caught the boxes quickly rearranging them so they wouldn't have a chance of crushing Levy. "Even on a crutch you're helping." Levy gave a hollow sounding laugh as she looked back towards him feeling a little useless. "Rogue we're going to have to go home soon! The guild will be looking for us!" Sting barged in, he had been out somewhere in the hospital again.

The yellow-haired dragon slayer gazed down at her quickly. "Oh, she's still here?" Sting stated as Lecter said saying something like that wasn't proper manners. "yeah, yeah..." Sting sighed as Levy turned glancing out the window. "Something the matter?" Rogue asked glancing at her distressed and slightly confused looking face. "No, it's nothing!" she smiled waving him away as she sat down in the chair next to his bed on the opposite side picking up the book he had bought for her beginning to translate it in silence.

"Well this is awkward." Sting said stuffing his hands in his pockets acknowledging that they would be trapped in a hospital for a day or two more. "We'll be leaving soon...We're taking Levy with us." Rogue stated looking at Sting's appalled face. There was a brief silence before anyone said anything. "What?!" Was the first words that came out of Sting's mouth, while Levy was too into her book to hear anything that was going on around her flinching as she looked up towards Sting's shouting still unsure of what had happened to make him seem this way. "We can't bring a Fairy home! They'll strangle us...well not that, that's our problem but a Fairy? How do you expect me to bring her home? Bringing random chicks home is one thing but a FairyTail members specifically?" Sting was practically cynical by now rambling about things he didn't understand nor did anyone else understand as he rambled with the concept his other half half-tempted to drag her there just to spite the master.

"I never said anything about taking her home to our guild." Rogue shook his head as Frosch crawled up near one side, Levy on his other side was struggling to hold her head up as she paged through the book. "Yeah, yeah...just read your stupid books...visiting hours are over." Sting grumbled storming out. "Aren't you going to take Levy with you?" Rogue looked up not wanting the bluenette to suffer from the embarrassment of being thrown out of the hospital. "I'll talk to the hospital about letting her stay." Sting sighed leaving through the door, he had already removed the two exceeds from the room.

"But wouldn't it be easier if-"

"Nope, pay attention Rogue."

Rogue glanced down at Levy as Sting waved goodbye shutting the door. She had fallen asleep right next to him, arms wrapped around her head a pen sticking out of her hand the book she was translating right under it, as he had been when they first met. "Levy." Rogue felt himself blush unsure if he should wake her up or not. Leaning closer he picked her up carefully and put her next to him. "It should be fine..." he grumbled to himself flipping over telling himself the reason he did that was so she wouldn't be in pain when she woke up in the morning. Hazy voices in his head: '_You're just lying to yourself how innocent do you think you are? You know you're a bad person''. _ Slowly struggling not to hear the whispers in his head he removed the book from her hands glancing at the messy writing.

"_**Once upon a time, a long time ago, there lived three princesses. Psyche, the youngest, was very kind. She was also very beautiful. She was so beautiful, in fact, that the powerful goddess of love, Aphrodite, became jealous of Psyche. In fear of what the great goddess might do to them if they paid attention to Psyche, all the young men in the kingdom avoided Psyche whenever possible, and none offered to marry her. Her two sisters married finally. But Psyche stayed at home with her father. Psyche could not remain at home forever. Girls have to marry someone**__**.**__**" **_

It was translated rather quickly but there were still many pages inside the book. Rogue found himself making faces at this book. It wasn't fair that the princess was ignored even if they were afraid of the goddess with all of the other things that swirled in his head._ 'Ignoring us won't help you...you know you're evil.' _The whispers felt as if they were getting louder. "Shut up." Rogue whispered his hand pressed to his head trying to soothe it.

' '_kay how about we change topics? What about this girl?' _The whispers were quiet as he glanced over at Levy in one hand was the book he placed back carefully and in the other was a flyer for the towns firework festival that she and Gajeel were probably planning on going to. A sudden sweep of rage, no jealousy swept through him like a raging storm. As he tried to control it, dispose of it, anything just to make that feeling go away. "I'm such an idiot." Rogue shook his head and glanced at the roof. "You're the thing I want the most...

I just haven't realized it yet."

**Author's note: so what I've noticed is (spoiler? sort of?-)...I think I'm going with the shadow theme from the manga...but it's like he hasn't realized what he's talking to yet...like it's there but it's not these 'whispers' we're hearing are hazy to him because it's pretty much official he doesn't notice the shadows directly himself until his fight in the games with Gajeel. So yeah...while you all read this I'm going to go act like a two year old and rage about how my pokemon can't beat a gym leader...1st pokemon game I've ever had trouble with...Actually I never got to the scene I want to write...I think it'll be interesting...sad hopefully maybe scary?...but interesting...It's playing out in my head I just don't know how to write it...yet! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"It's so warm." Levy smiled to herself snuggling closer to the warmth from what she coul_**d**_tell it was quiet, s_**o**_m_**e**_where in the middle of the night toward_**s**_the early morning _**h**_ours. It wasn't th_**e**_ usual time she remembered getting up. But the _**l**_ife **o**f the wizard the time you get up is always changing. Rogue glanced down at her smiling as she stuffed her face into his chest as he felt himself light up bright red unsure himself how he wound up in this position. His one arm was stretched out while the other wasn't as innocent seeming that other arm of his had plans of it's own wrapping itself around Levy as she was fast asleep seemingly waking up. But soon both of the mages were fast asleep.

Levy blinked e_**v**_erything se_**e**_med so hazy rubbing her eyes as she tried to wake up. The night was still dark and only faint _**m**_oonlight was coming in through the window softly grazing over her fac_**e**_ which was making direct eye contact with him glancing over his facial features as Levy quickly recognized where she was pushing herself up on the bed. "I'll should leave..." She felt her face become warmer as she glanced at the sleeping mage, whom had her in a snuggle as if she were a stuffed animal.

"Don't leave." Rogue whispered in his sleep as he grabbed her hand making her spin back around to face him. "I don't know why but I want to hold her so tightly." Rogue thought to himself his arms becoming tighter and tighter around her as he pressed her warmth against him. "Rogue, wake up...Rogue you're squishing me." Levy whispered trying to escape from the random sleeping bear hug.

As something in the air shifted, the room became darker, and rain begun to pour down.

*Levy*

" He thinks you like Gajeel more huh_**?**_ Well guess what?" Rogue's smile suddenly slanted as he looked towards her climbing out of bed as she rushed to help him up. "Are you awake?" Levy asked not sure if she should whisper or not since she was in a hospital. As she glanced into his eyes...it was like he wasn't really awake but more of a sleepwalk. A pulse racing sleepwalk.

"You don't want to do that." Rogue smiled down at her his eyes flashing. "What is it?" Levy felt herself suddenly pulse with fear, it wasn't natural this fear, she knew Rogue he wouldn't do anything to her...and yet she felt so afraid. "Come here" He smiled roughly grabbing her forearms leaning closer he whispered into her ear. "I can do things to you that would make you forget everything about Gajeel." His words curling around her ear that made her heart jump, this Rogue that she was looking at now though sent a different type of fear through her. "Wait Rogue you don't know what you're saying. Wake up." Levy muttered her face burning with heat trying to add force to her words. "Of course he does. I know his inner intentions he's not as good as you think he is. If you knew Rogue like I did Rogue is such a bad person, you'll never understand how much he hates.." The red eye's of Rogue smiled down at her a sly smile stretching across his face. Levy felt herself backing away till she felt her back slam against the window glancing down at the drop. A person somewhere in the distance their shadow emerging to probably open the hospital for the day.

Rogue was whispering something barely comprehensible as suddenly his lips slammed against hers. Levy felt herself suddenly become completely confused as his other hand reached up playing with her hair. Observing her, she had never seen such a critical cynical look upon her before especially by him. "Let go Rogue, Rogue you're hurting me." Levy whispered her hand reaching towards her forearm. As he glanced down quickly his red eyes flashing towards her. "I'm not Rogue babe'." He was practically laughing at her confusion.

"Duck!" A voice yelled as the room's door slammed open a chair being flung into the room as 'Rogue' suddenly slammed them both down to the floor hands still wrapped around her. "Levy the minute you get free get as much distance from him as possible!" It was Sting apparently he was the second one to come along in the early dark morning hour thankfully. "What's going on?" Levy shouted back as Rogue glanced down at her. "This is what you want Sting? You always piss me off so much...where do you even come from, out of the blue every single time." Rogue grumbled towards him as Levy glanced at Rogue no that wasn't Rogue he wouldn't say something like that towards Sting would he? They were always together but he wouldn't say something like that towards someone he had begun to call his brother in his own guild.

"You can't use magic unless you let her go."

"Same for you. You can't use magic unless I let her go...You did throw a chair at me." 'Rogue' smiled as she felt herself suddenly shift position and be thrown against the wall into the corner of the room. "Hey babe' i'm not done with you, so stay right there." Rogue smiled at her pausing for a minute. "Or I'll come back to kill you." he laughed turning to Sting.

"That's low man, she's just a fairy let her go."

"She's not just a fairy she's important to Rogue."

"So why does that matter?"

"I want it...I want to take it all from him, and he finally left me a valuable vulnerable spot to start."

" She's a person not an it- I mean leave her alone. That's totally lame."

The two argued for a little all the while attacking each other destroying the hospital room. "So anything else I can take from him?" This Rogue asked as Sting swung at him.

"Yeah."

"What?"

"This punch"

The two seemed pretty evenly matched but that was to say they were sparring in a hospital room in a hospital. "Ugh!" Sting felt himself dragged backwards almost shot out the door as he grabbed his side looking up at the shadow, it was hard working struggling not to hurt the person he cared for while trying to help them. "Rogue the person I want is Rogue! Not whoever this is! He is a good person, no matter what you say! I know Rogue! He helps me when I need him. This isn't you Rogue!" Levy shouted tears coming out of her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him in embrace, as instantly as being hit as she wound up back at the wall again by the suddenly possessed Rogue. "_It hurts, but I want to at least try." _Levy whispered to herself trying to get up. "Didn't I tell you not to move?" Rogue's hair hung in her face as whoever this was smiled down at her it was obvious in his face that there was no innocent intention. That wasn't Rogue's smile...even if she was part of SaberTooth's despised FairyTail guild and weak he wouldn't smile at her pain.

"This isn't your's, this is Rogue's...I'm sorry but we'll be taking this back. Because Rogue is...**Rogue is important to me!** So you can't keep him!" Levy whispered reaching up as she touched Rogue's hair...that was definitely Rogue's: soft and gentle easily misunderstood but that helped him understand all the more. The man standing in front of him flinched as he tried to unsuccessfully glance at Sting who hit him in the back sending him flying against the wall. Leaving Sting standing in front of Levy, Rogue knocked into the wall, and damaged hospital equipment.

"I don't know who you are but my brother isn't selfish and he's decided he wants something...even if she is a fairy...I want him to have it take it with his own power...understand that feeling. The feeling of actually wanting something of your own, for once." Sting grumbled staring at the man in front of him. "Even shadows have desires...maybe not the one's I expressed tonight but I'll admit I think I've always secretly been like that even as a shadow...I'll be back." Rogue's body laughed as his eyes faded. "Are you okay?" Sting sighed unsure what to say uncomfortable with this sort of situation. "No, I don't know what to think. Was that whole thing my fault? Did I do something? I- he was asleep..." Levy whispered cupping her face as she struggled to get her own tears to stop.

"It's no one's fault, that stuff used to happen at home too. I think on occasion shadows hook onto him struggling for help...the shadows that were formed from human emotion at least and struggle for help like most humans would have...and being the shadow dragon slayer he's just the one who suffers from it." Sting sighed explaining the possession the best he could.

"Do you think secrets are a bad thing?" Sting glanced at her. "No...maybe some are good...it's a lie to say everything is black and white, good or bad...reason or no reason...besides doesn't everyone have a secret or two?" Levy replied still struggling to stop her tears.

Rogue blinked his eyes open as himself again the last thing he could remember was a simple feeling shifting and then everything was blank. He was sitting there having an average talk with Levy...was it average? What had happened? Rogue glanced up at Sting leaning over the crying Levy. "Sting what did you do?" Rogue shot up instantly feeling as if someone had just caught him off guard and attacked him. Sting simply glanced over towards him with a sad look on his face. That kind of look that Sting gave him after they just went through one of those sparring sessions throughout the entire house, he didn't remember agreeing to, himself flat on the floor. "What happened? My head is pounding..." Rogue whispered climbing out of a pile of medical equipment. "Ow, how'd this happen?" he muttered to himself as Sting pierced his lips together preparing yet another lie to keep his brother safe. "You were trying to get something for me and you fell." Levy whispered hiding behind her hair. "If I just fell then what's with this disasterly scene?" He grumbled fixing the medical equipment and limping back to his bed. "Are you alright?" Rogue asked helping her up.

"Yeah I just tripped that's all." Levy struggled to smile as he nodded. "Please keep this a secret from everyone, especially Gajeel." Sting whispered as she nodded. "I'll go shopping so we don't have to have just hospital food...anyone else need anything?" She muttered as both of the dragon slayers shrugged. The light dragon slayer getting out more bandages. "I don't know we don't ever need much...travel around too much." Sting explained as Rogue simply nodded. "Whatever you need. Is enough shopping for now." He smiled as she nodded. Knowing he was the one she would truly be keeping this scene from the most as she shut the door and ran down all of the stairs until she reached the front door. Rain just barely beginning to poor as she let the sound she had been keeping bottled up escape her lips. That sound of her crying. It was even more confusing than before but the worst part was the question that screamed in such utter terror throughout her head she felt like she was going to explode. The words echoing through her head as she tried to ignore it. The words of the shadow. "I know Rogue's inner intentions.." the shadow had whispered. Levy felt herself slide down to sitting against the wall of the building, burying her face as her head ran in circles of thoughts she knew she shouldn't be having all the while the loudest words in her head.

"_How many of the words belong to Rogue? How much was his true feelings?"_

**Author's note: This chapter has been rewritten, by the way I left a special present in the beginning of this story...PM me or comment if you think you found it!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The rain crashed down on her hair turning from a sky blue to a midnight blue as it soaked in water, water soaking around her ankles as she struggled to walk through the now pounding rain, as her heart twisted around coming up with complicated feelings that shouldn't of been in her head to being with. "I've just have to keep moving forwards." Levy whispered to herself as she painstakingly walked halfway across town to the store. The store she didn't even need to go to, the store that was just her excuse to escape.

"No I'm not escaping! I am just clearing my head! Yup, that's right!" Levy smiled walking into the store. Her hand brushing through the textures of each of the items trying to figure out what would be reasonable to return with. Pictures flashing through her mind as she tried to figure out what her heart felt about it all. "Was he telling me that he liked me? Or was it just the shadow possession?" Levy glanced at some shampoo her eyes flicking to the next item on the shelf. "_Rogue is important to me!" _Levy felt herself blush as she glanced at the things on the shelf. "Did I really say that?" Levy thought to herself moving onwards to the food isle. "Of course I don't need any food." she shook her head glancing back at it as her mind struggled to block off the thoughts of Rogue. She liked Gajeel that was set in stone in her head. Falling in love with both of them wasn't fair. Love? Was that really right? She had barely knew Rogue for this amount of time, that wasn't the right word for such a short amount of time. But technically she had known Gajeel for more than seven years. The seven year's they didn't get to see.

Levy shook her head trying to figure out how to handle both situations. "It's not like I can have both." she shouted as a another customer walked up and opened the door in front of her. "Sheesh it's just ice cream, I know that situation but seriously if you can't have both just distribute it equally." the teenager laughed as Levy shook her head. "That's not what i'm so confused about..." Levy whispered her mind begining to wonder. "I'll protect your precious time. You're more than a mission. Especially to me." The words that had come off his lips with such precious intent as if he intended to keep those promises his entire life. "Don't leave my side!" Levy glanced up at the ice cream once more suddenly flinching. Those were Gajeel's words. They were special to her they held so much meaning. "So what are you thinking about than?" the customer smiled as she paged through the ice cream.

"Just people...I can't figure out my feelings...or their feelings..." Levy whispered. "You know people are like that, you think you know them but you never know that feeling that's burning inside of them unless they want to say it.." the girl smiled looking at the lower shelves. "But shouldn't I just know how they feel? Shouldn't they trust me enough to show their feelings openly?" Levy muttered. "Something's aren't like that...maybe they don't want you to be sad so they will just keep smiling and won't show that they're mad or something just because they want you to be happy." the girl smiled. "I don't get it, it's kind of hazy...but I guess that's something to start with." Levy whispered deciding to return to the hospital to demand how Rogue truly felt.

Levy felt her mind relax not too sure why but tense up again as she thought of Gajeel. He should've been back already. "Gajeel where are you?" she thought glancing away it was taking too much time for him to come back. No, he was fine probably just off eating iron or something like the usual. She shook her head of course not she saw his face when he left her behind. She knew he would want to be back for her immediately. "Than what's taking him so long? Did he get injured?" Her mind blazed quickly trying to whip away the thought's her cheeks becoming more colored by the second. "Ah-ha! Found it this is a very rare flavor!" the girl begun to get her ice cream bucket half crawled into the fridge as the door almost shut on her. "Wait! That's dangerous!" Levy shouted catching the door and pulling the girl with ice cream in her hands. "Oh thanks, didn't notice the door would shut...guess this fridge is too big." the girl smiled as Levy glanced at the girl. It wasn't that the fridge was too big it was that fridges aren't meant for people to try to crawl inside of them. The girl had begun to skip away as she turned around. "What is it?" Levy laughed shutting the door. "By the way be careful not all strangers are trustable!" the girl giggled.

As a leg slammed into her stomach knocking Levy out.

**Author's note: I should really stop writing in the middle of the night...but I have two nocturnal zodiac signs so this is when I write bests (-excuse but true) Maybe people would comment more if I posted in the middle of the day...I have no idea how the last couple chapters are being taken...hmm (personally I like the aggressive type in cartoons usually) but anyway let's ignore that I usually don't get flirted with (-good thing) I started running I'm doing great...except that my brother gets me up really early in the morning to do a morning practice for running and I can't seem to stay awake to crawl out of bed(EVERY SINGLE MORNING I FALL BACK ASLEEP!)...at least there's a practice later in the day with the team**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"hey...shrimp? Are ya alright?" Levy blinked her eyes open to an ominous leaning shadow, tempted to scream at it immediately in shock as she bit down on her teeth trying to suppress the shock. "_Wait I know that voice." _Levy glanced up towards Gajeel who was looking down at her with worried eyes. "Gajeel, is that you?" Levy asked quickly as he nodded moving away from her as she glanced around. They were in dudgeon, but how'd she get there? Levy glanced around at the dudgeon only one open way of escaping a vent a little bigger than Gajeel shaped hole near the back wall hidden by shadows. He had broken in here. That barely explained anything. Levy felt her hand move towards her abdomen feeling slightly sore still from being hit. "That bitch." Levy muttered getting a slight invisible glance from Gajeel. "I am so getting her back." Levy picked herself up, brushing off for the first time noticing she was just splayed out on the floor.

Levy grinded her teeth something didn't feel right. Other than the feeling in her gut of being punched. It was almost like being an artificial being, a doll. The only way she could explain it. She felt like she had been inserted into a foreign vessel. "Why are you here?" Levy asked as Gajeel was fixing the grate so no one would notice his route of entrance. "I'm researching, spying...I didn't like these people to begin with." Gajeel grumbled gritting his teeth as he glanced towards the doors. "Come on..." Gajeel muttered helping her up quickly as she lit the word '_fire' _up in the tunnel. "Thank goodness...it was getting hard to see in there...so much more space than I thought." Gajeel pulled himself up into the tunnel so they could leave. "I still don't get it...how come I just woke up here?" Levy asked. "Obviously those two weren't good enough bodyguards." Gajeel grunted criticizing Rogue and Sting. "Wait? You knew that someone was going to come after me?" Levy shouted as Gajeel attempted to shush her. "Sort of...like an incomplete job." He tried to explain. "And now I'm just a job to you?" she glanced at him as he shook his head. "That's not what I meant." Gajeel sighed back to the arguing bluenette glancing away...this was going to be a long day. So much longer than he had planned.

***Scene Change...Rogue and Sting***

Rogue glanced up from the deteriorating book that was in the middle of being reiterated by Levy again watching his brother walk in a glare still pasted on his face. Sting sighed knowing from Rogue's glare that Rogue still believed that Sting had done something to Levy. "I promise I didn't do anything to her." He sighed sitting down next to the bed of the shadow dragon slayer who was pretending to not pay attention, glancing over the book every several seconds. "She'll be back...after shopping...hopefully she'll explain it to you or something." Sting sighed struggling to communicate with his brother for the first time. "_Or something." _Rogue hissed glancing back at the beautiful writing that fit Levy's personality. "There's something there...a sadness in her eyes." Rogue thought to himself tracing the lettering. An image of Levy running into Gajeel's embrace crying over him...like when they first met, flashed through Rogue's head causing him to grind his teeth in jealousy. Gajeel always got everything he had wanted. This time it wasn't fair. Rogue shook his head he was getting distracted currently the one he was angry at was Sting and no one else. Sting must've done something to her and threatened her and that's why it was taking her so long to get back. Rogue looked away black hair falling in his eyes a feeling of guilt suddenly threatening to swallow him up. "Sting...I think there's something wrong with me." he finally admitted to his brother who flinched. Instantly throwing up a facade. "Of course not! If there were I would've told you already!" Sting smiled waving his hand away. That smile was fake. He knew that smile. It was completely fake. One of a broken heart. Rogue stared at his fingers. "_**Rogue **__is __**important to me!" **_Levy's voice echoed through his head causing him to flinch as he saw an image of her shaking him, tears lighting up her eyes. The scene made him grind his teeth angry at whoever had made the girl cry. "Where's Levy?" Rogue asked finally glancing back towards Sting who flinched. "She ran out..." Sting whispered trying to keep the images from flashing in his mind he still heard the ringing of his, well his '_not'_ brother. The one that prevented him from taking care of his younger brother. The words that echoed in the distance only that a dragon slayer could hear as he ran quickly as he could knowing the change in Rogue's voice to his 'not' brother when he said "_I can do things to you that will make you forget everything-" _Sting shook his head avoiding the voice of Rogue's counterpart.

"She ran out to the store...to see if there was anything she needed." Sting lied glancing away. The playboy typical life he played around with on occasion had gave him the knowledge to know what she was doing. If she didn't enjoy the sudden aggressiveness she was definitely running away hiding from them until she could put two and two together. She wanted Rogue. Not whoever it was that wasn't him. Sting sighed frustrated with trying to think too hard maybe he would go bother the hospital twins later they had a way of putting life at such contradictions it made him happy. But they were still two weirdo's. Sting ignored these thoughts and went back to looking at his brother whom was presiding over the book that was barely translated. The two red angry glowing eyes pressed right against the book as his brother stared at him. "I can see you." The blonde sighed back watching the red eyes duck behind the book once again. He was being a child.

Rogue grumbled to himself glancing up at his brother every couple moments. Still holding it against him, as he felt his leg twitch in impatience, Levy still hasn't come back yet. If she didn't come back within ten minutes he was going to- Rogue didn't even finish his thoughts before his hand moved on his own throwing off the covers and feet to the floor making a loud thud. "Which store?" Rogue asked pushing himself out of bed as Sting reached quickly to help the barely standing Rogue still stand. Rogue instantly pushed his brother away. "Not now." Rogue muttered pushing his way out of the room with some effort. "You aren't well enough to be out of bed." Sting sighed acknowledging how irritated Rogue was, knowing that it was wise to stay several paces behind her. "I feel like something had happened to her." Rogue glared towards his brother as two twins ran up to him. One seeming angry and the other completely all over him causing Rogue to roll his eyes. "Don't harass the patients." Rogue muttered as they moved on. "Did you know that the circus run by the ringmaster Jessie was in town?" the twin smiled up at Sting her arms around surrounding Sting's left arm as they walked. "It's not the time 'Becca. I have very important things to do right now." Sting tried to push the girl off as Rogue's ears twitched. "_Jessica? She wasn't supposed to be in this town for another couple weeks...what brought her here?" _Rogue glanced back at the overly clingy girl it made him feel like grinding his teeth looking at the girl. She barely knew Sting. She seemed like someone who would jump from person to person within a month, easily. "Don't talk about that woman! She has disgusting magic." the stern twin turned to so-called 'Becca a look on her face to intimidate anyone. "She can make anyone have a nightmare...but the worst part is it's mixed with the taste of the future! Defiling the future before you can even get there...and she claims to be an educated doctor? She's just using her magic to get closer to the desired target." Jamie said sternly causing Rogue to storm towards her. "How much do you know of Jessica?" Rogue asked his eyes seeming as if they were ready to burn holes through windows.

Jamie shivered holding her arms. "Every single one of her actors she's ever taken...were kidnapped...they have been threatened in such a way they are terrified to leave." The girl was shivering but no one knew if it was from her information, being cold, or Rogue's cold gaze. "How do you know such things?" Sting asked her as Jamie looked up. " 'Becca went to an all summer camp one time...and that's when Jessie took me in...I tried to leave and she let me go for a while and then set up the perfect thing where I would get stuck working for her again...I barely escaped with my life...but that place...I hate that place." Jamie begun crying sinking down to the floor unable to hold it in anymore. "Thank you.." Rogue sighed patted her on the head and left again.

"Where are we going Rogue?" Sting sighed as they left the hospital leaving the check to the guild. Sting glared down at having to leave the heck to the guild worried that they would instantly think that it was Levy's fault and possibly go after her during the games. "She should be fine. More than likely she'll probably just be a bystander." Sting nodded reassuring himself as he signed the papers to go to the guild's many bills. Rogue glanced back at his brother. "Let's go." Rogue sighed aggravated as they made their way into town. "So what does this Jessie person smell like?" Sting asked as Rogue glared up. "What happened in the hospital that Levy was crying?" Rogue muttered already following the trail of Jessie, coconuts. Most people chose a sort of fruit or something but she smelt like coconuts. It was interesting. Rogue shook his head instantly knowing he was getting sidetracked while trying to keep heading into town, eventually arriving at a building that seemed to be in such measly condition most people thought it had been abandoned long ago. "This place?" Sting asked his finger half bent as he pointed at the building. It was nothing at all to marvel at like the villains he had already chased down. Nothing like the place they had actually found Levy. Sting was quickly about to find his appalled emotions answered as Rogue stormed up to the door kicking it down. Jessie was standing right there in the doorway. "Hello, Rogue I haven't seen you in forever." Jessie smiled an unconscious Levy in her lap, braiding the girl's hair. Before anyone could make an reaction Jessie was already two inches off of the ground her shirt hooked in the fist of Rogue.

A very angry Rogue.

**Author's note: ****Before anyone gets confused...yes I did write two Levy's in there...one is real and one is fake, still working on that...Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating. I've been busy running around...I want to complete my story "The secrets we kept hidden" (which is too long of a title) soon. I plan on only keeping it ten or twelve chapters but it was a promised sequel (for Oblivion) and I know this one isn't ready to end anytime soon. I've finished Hearts & Flowers of a different fandom. So I promise! I really do promise! That it'll start being worked on again! But I just want to finish some wrapping up on some things. 'Kay? No hard feelings?**

**Also towards my friend who's probably reading this right now...I present you Chapter 25 **_**For Your Entertainment...**_**Now you will have that song stuck in your head for the rest of the day, mwhahaha!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Gajeel I think we're lost." Levy whispered stumbling through the hallway. As Gajeel only glanced at her. "Of course not, we are not lost." he sighed pacing through the corridor any minute now it would turn back into the ever stretching stairwell made of black brick he had to use to get down so far. "We're going to find the exit." Gajeel sighed finally seeing it, grabbing Levy's hand, and proceeded up the stairwell. Not noticing the smile that stretched a crossed Levy's face slowly but surely it was there. An ironic gesture giving the situation.

***Rogue & Sting* **

"Put her down slowly Rogue." Sting sighed clenching and unclenching his fist unsure if he should stop his brother taking time to observe Levy. She didn't seem injured. Maybe she had just run into her on the way to the store and that woman had noticed Levy's pain. There was no reason to believe something completely based on a stranger. Although Jamie was usually right. "I'm so glad you came...I was afraid I would have to go get you." Jessie smiled as Rogue through her down seeming as if having a miniature fit of rage. "I never did like you...I had a feeling about you from that night you were instantly outside the door." Rogue grumbled at the woman on the floor. "That's not nice, and Levy had finally fallen asleep...no wonder you left the hospital without her, after all the things _**you **_threatened to do." Jessie sighed standing up and brushing herself off with such admirable dignity. Rogue flinched back..He would never, not in a million years even dream of giving the girl even a single paper cut. He wouldn't even dare threaten her. But something in his body surged up with the overwhelming guilt. He could feel it, that feeling that feeling of sinking into darkening as his eyelids suddenly became too heavy appearing to be overwhelmed by the darkness not even noticing how dark it had become. "Get it together!" Sting's hands could be felt shaking his shoulders. "_Sting? Is that you?" _Rogue thought to himself unable to speak. "_There's something about his voice...he sounds...scared?" _Rogue thought questioning it. That wasn't like Sting. Sting was always putting on a show, a facade, of cool and confident no way would he drop it in front of a total stranger.

"What's the matter, Sting?" Rogue felt himself feel his conciseness reawaken. "It's nothing." Sting stepped away. That look on his face. The look that he had despised. That look of terror and pity that appeared on Sting's face when the scene suddenly changed and Rogue couldn't remember how he had gotten there. This wasn't the time. Rogue shook his head clearing all the feelings that were overtaking him. "Did I hit a weak spot?" Jessie smiled, her smiling cooly piercing her lips appearing on them in such a way it would remind someone of a snake. "What's the matter?" Jessie asked not a droplet of remorse. "You need to ask if Levy came here willingly or not first...it's a thing when people are upset the go to other people." Sting pulled Rogue back who nodded slightly embarrassed. "Actually I was looking for you, Rogue...I was hoping once you two got over your lover's quarrel...whatever that was. You would come stay with my theater..." Jessie paused glancing at Rogue's face. "Forever!" Jessie smiled a sudden movement as she lurched towards the Dragon Slayers who instantly blocked sending the female lurching back as she skidded across the floor damaging several pieces of the wood flooring as she sent her nails into it. Jessie only paused for a glance at her nails the paint wasn't even chipped from such a force. "To think the first time you came after me, Rogue...I didn't think you'd be out of the hospital for years." Jessie smiled as they both glanced at her. "She is what did that to you?" Sting asked slightly in amazement. "No...it was a type of magic that disabled my powers." Rogue glanced at the woman. Last time was a trap. This time she wouldn't have enough time to prepare such a powerful magic. As suddenly a door slammed open from the basement floor. Rogue felt his eyes shift around to see Levy standing behind Gajeel. "Levy?" The 'twins' replied confused as they glanced down towards the perfectly identical girl completely unconscious near the couch, not disturbed by a single noise.

"What is this?" Levy muttered looking at the identical girl near the couch as Gajeel helped her out of the stairwell as Jessie looked up. "Now won't that be a particular problem? Won't it?" Jessie laughed towards the confused dragon slayers and the script mage. "And what do you get out of it from doing this?" Sting crossed his arms tapping his foot, aggravated, he hated puzzles usually he wound up lighting them on fire. That didn't seem like an option with a live person. "Do we interrogate them?" Rogue glanced between the two. "It's kind of hard to interrogate someone to find out who's the real one if one of them is completely passed out." Gajeel muttered back rolling his eyes as Levy glanced up at him. "Are you doubting that I'm me?" Levy whispered glancing around Gajeel's shoulder. "No Levy...we're just making sure you're safe." Rogue smiled, he couldn't help it, he knew what he was looking at looked like Levy even if she wasn't. "Well this has to be Levy...I found her..." Gajeel persisted quickly. "But no one was with her the whole time! It could easily be that their both fakes...I don't want to risk it...I don't want to risk leaving her behind." Rogue shouted back towards Gajeel. "How'd you meet us all?" Rogue asked glancing over towards the awakened girl. "Um...I..." The Levy behind Gajeel twitched. "That's a cruel question." Gajeel swung back towards Rogue. As the Levy by the couch opened her eyes pulling herself up from the couch. "I don't regret it...not a minute..." that Levy whispered pulling herself up for the first time as Gajeel grinded his teeth. "Even if it hurts...it happened...and now it's time to move forwards." Levy whispered her eyes looked faded as if she had been through a lot too much for a single day. "Who do you think's the real one?" Sting sighed sitting down on the floor as Jessie stayed there laughing. She received nothing out of it. She just _felt _like it was her answer. So there she was over in the corner tied up, by the three dragon slayers, to be returned to the police for the fifth time that month soon, laughing.

The dragon slayers sat in silence as suddenly the one behind Gajeel screamed running closer towards him. "What the hell is that?" the girl shouted as the dragon slayers looked up towards only one of Rogue's shadows. "Found her." Rogue nodded his shadows engulfing the girl's hair who shifted towards a blonde with brown eyes in a neon pink frilly dress. "How'd you find me?" the girl shouted as Rogue gave her a look as if 'really?' "Well if you really must know...When I was with Levy for quite sometime she loved playing with the shadow puppets I could make...also she doesn't curse...but the main reason is..." Rogue paused figuring out how to construct his words properly. "You smell funny!" Sting said quickly as Rogue glanced up at him a light pink covering the girl's face. "You sniffed me?" the girl shouted as the two dragon slayer's shrugged. "How'd you even manage that?" she struggled as Rogue glanced at the floor. "My shadows are around constantly, this room isn't lit well so I made one in my form and went over to you." Rogue sighed glancing away. "Then why didn't I notice it?" Gajeel asked offended. "You haven't been around her in awhile one. And two you were just through an extremely moldy dudgeon of course you wouldn't of noticed it." Rogue concluded quickly. "That was somehow too easy." Sting muttered storming out of the house hands behind his head as he tried to figure out the reason something went so quickly.

"Can I borrow your time for a couple hours?" Rogue asked turning to Levy as he extended his hand, Gajeel crossed his arms and looked away pretending to not care. "I'll meet you back at the hotel." Gajeel stormed out quickly before even saying goodbye. "Gajeel...I..." Levy whispered before he could disappear. As she glanced back towards Rogue's outstretched hand. "I should push you away...I should go after him." Levy knew this, she knew she should go after him. "I understand...but that doesn't mean you have said no." Rogue smiled nodding as he escorted her out of the building the magic council there wrapping the house off. "Don't forget the dudgeon." Rogue shouted towards the magic council members who nodded, glanced at Levy, and then continued working. "Go after him." Rogue sighed as Levy nodded running towards Gajeel. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Sting asked as Rogue nodded. "It's only a moment...she'll be coming back for me." Rogue felt a smile of confidence struggle to tug on his lips.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted struggling to stay on her feet. It wasn't fair she wasn't able to help him, again watching as he paced away his hands in his pockets slightly slouching. "Thank you." Levy smiled towards Gajeel who looked at her. "It's no problem Shrimp'...I'll expect you to be back before midnight." he teased her as she lit up. "It's not...it's not like that." Levy whispered not sure if she was embarrassed or disappointed at those words. "It's fine...I just don't want anything happen to my guildmate." Gajeel glanced up at the sunset colored sky. "_At least I get this...to be able to share this color with her." _Gajeel thought to himself as she stood there. "I know there's something you have to talk out with him...I understand you know...we all have our problems to handle." Gajeel replied patting her on the head.

***Later***

"I would like to borrow your time for a couple hours." Rogue glanced at Levy who patted down her own dress slipping on the sandals that Rogue had bought her last time they were together. "Where to?" Levy asked as she felt her hand tugged forwards he was pulling her along until her jumped off of the porch again quickly touching the ground. "Come on...I know just the place." Rogue smiled at her leading her out of the town. Levy glanced around at the dimly lit empty park. It was romantic in a sort of way. In front of them outstretched a pond that was only crossable by bridge the pond could've easily been called a humongous lake, it was surrounded by trees. And the time of day made the place appear almost a dark blue. "Right here." Rogue smiled as they made it to the exact center of the bridge, it gave the perfect views of the stars and the lake.

"Levy." Rogue finally spoke waiting until the flash of Levy's brown eyes looked up at him from the outstretching sky in the water. "I don't know what happened...I just know a feeling of guilt...but I promise...I really do promise I won't let it happen again." Rogue sighed pulling her into his embrace, placing his head upon hers as she leaned against his chest. An Iron Dragon-Slayer from his room glanced out the window squishing a metal can and then continued to what he was doing. Levy glanced down at the water she could see his eyes he honestly meant it. That he would fight whatever came over him even though he had no idea what had happened. He was promising that something like that would never happen again. "It's okay if you want to protect me...but I also want you to see me as an equal." Levy sighed as he nodded. "I won't let any of that happen again." Rogue pulled her closer warmth in his embrace as she looked up towards him. Fireflies glowing around them as they stared into each other's eyes. He felt that sudden warmth placed on his lips, unsure of who had started such a thing.

Something that told someone how much they loved each other

a kiss.

**Author's note: ****...I sorry...I took a break to play Angry Birds...onto day 2 of writing this chapter I'm not feeling really inspired right now..I need to get better at writing fight scenes...how does one write a 'fight'...I'll have to work on it...promise. (I can't figure out how to write a fight between a guy and a girl because you usually see a guy and a guy fighting and a girl and a girl fighting...usually if I see a guy and girl fighting they are usually just screaming at each other.) **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Gajeel?" Levy shouted slipping her heels off as she walked into the hotel where they were living both of the rooms were in complete mess. "Pantherlily?" Levy whispered pulling the little exceed's leg out of a pile of whatever-it-was. "What happened?" Levy whispered looking at the dizzy exceed. As Pantherlily glanced up, she suddenly didn't even remember bringing the exceed. "Dizzy..." The exceed managed to gasp out as Levy quickly placed him down once again in the only bare spot in the room. "I'm sorry!" She panicked realizing she was holding him upside down much less by his foot. "Gajeel, he suddenly...and than this...I think he went into town." PantherLily explained as Levy nodded. As a banging echoed on the room's door. "You are Gajeel Redox's partner correct?" Levy blinked up towards the man standing in the door. "Um, I don't think this has anything to do with-" Levy stated stepping out as she shut the door behind herself trying to hide the mess that had become the hotel room as her eyes glanced up towards none other than the _Magic Council. _"I'm sure it has everything to do with us." The Magic council employee glared down at her. "But he hasn't done anything." Levy tried to reassure herself with her words wondering what could've happened in such a short period of time. "Correction miss...prior to such misunderstanding Gajeel Redfox is wanted for harassment, starting fights in the local pubs, and also..." The Council member stopped piercing their lips as they paged through the documents. "We don't really want to tell you this but...if Mr. Redfox doesn't correct these wrongs and we continue to get these notifications we plan to charge him for his crimes that appear to have happened 7 years ago." The Council Member replied as Levy grinded her teeth. "I never pressed charges...get out...get out..." Levy whispered clenching her teeth. "Why is it that when I finally work on forgiving him...someone else has to throw such a thing in his face." Levy thought to herself as the Council Member went to speak again. "Out!" She shouted pointing towards the stairs at the end of the hall. "We'll be making sure that Gajeel's back within the FairyTail guild within twenty-four hours." The Council Member sighed marching away.

"Pantherlily, I'll be right back!" She shouted knowing the reason of Gajeel's outburst trying to ignore the feeling of the warmth still placed on her lips. "_This is going to be an awkward conversation" _she thought to herself unsure what to do talking towards Gajeel with the thoughts of Rogue still running through her mind as she felt herself rush towards the town. "Gajeel?" She questioned opening each door until she stumbled upon a pub. "Gajeel?" Levy shouted nervous about wandering into such a place even though there was no laws against drinking at a certain age, yet. "Gajeel! Aren't we on a mission?" Levy sighed glancing down towards Gajeel who had obtained a couple scrapes within the period of time that she was with...with Rogue. Gajeel only glanced up towards her, glancing at him it was quickly revealed that he was in a pitiful state. "Did I do this?" Levy whispered wondering how he even found out as she felt herself feeling as if she was being strangled slowly with guilt that boiled up to the surface so quickly. " Hey shrimp where'd ya come from?" Gajeel muttered. "Stay farther away from him! That guy is potentially dangerous." the bartender shouted towards her as she stared down at Gajeel just sitting there, _sitting there, _upon a pile of barrels, broken chairs, and a broken table. "What'd you do?" She whispered as he looked up, shocked. "I really don't remember." He sighed glaring towards the wall. "Than get up." Levy whispered it was hard seeing someone in such a pitiful state at least he could stand up straight when she told him if he stayed here any longer he would be arrested. "What happened?" He muttered obviously in a groggy state as Levy wondered how much the pub had given him. "Why'd you give him so many?" Levy turned towards the bartender who shrunk backwards knowing he wouldn't be able to lie and say that he probably just wasn't a heavy drinker. "He said he wanted to forget..." The bartender muttered. "Forget what?" Levy felt herself growl the feeling was so unnatural and yet it came just in time for the perfection situation. "I'm sure the bartender man has nothing to do with it." Gajeel sighed struggling to stand as Levy truly wondered how many he had taken biting down on her lip. "He could've at least been responsible and noticed when you were acting weird, or at least stopped you at less than however many you drank." Levy glared at Gajeel who shrugged. "I don't remember such a thing." He sighed pulling himself up with the unbroken table acrossed his other side. Levy sighed turning towards him. "Gajeel Redfox you are to pay back this bartender"

"It's on the house."

"Be quiet he will eventually pay you back and don't swindle it when you write down what he drank. Now continuing, you are to write apology letters to everyone you beat up. And last you are to report to the guild for house lockdown. Is that clear?"

"I don't do apologies."

"Gajeel..."

"I don't even remember who I beat up."

"Do you realize the situation you are in?"

"Not really everything's kind of foggy."

Levy sighed glancing disappointedly at Gajeel as she went to help him home. "I'm sorry...I think this is partially my fault.." Levy whispered looking towards the bartender as she dug around in her pocket. "It's all I have...if not for the drinks use it to pay off the guys who come looking for revenge." She whispered as the bartender nodded going to show more responsibility for their customer's in the future. "I let you go...I knew he was like that, such a player." Gajeel grumbled in his foggy state as Levy glanced up towards the man she was struggling to carry back towards their hotel room, he was talking out loud by accident. It wasn't fair she wasn't able to help him, _again._ And this time she was the one who had did such a thing to him. "_Why is it whenever I'm out with Rogue I know it's wrong...but it feels good...but this feeling why does it well up in my chest?" _Levy thought to herself feeling her hand close into a fist around her heart. "Are ya okay Shrimp?" Gajeel asked glancing down at her wondering if she was hurt somehow as she glanced up tears in her eyes making him flinch. "I think my heart might be breaking into two." she whispered stumbling on her own feet as she struggled to ignore the image that flashed in her head,the one she tried to ignore, the one of the desperate future screaming for help. Shaking her head she turned back to her own problems.

There was a silence from the both of them as they walked towards the hotel. "Did you really mean that I was under house-arrest?" Gajeel mumbled confused as they entered the hotel rooms to collect their things and PantherLily. "What's the matter now?" PantherLily asked once again climbing out of rubble. "We have to go home." Levy sighed throwing everything quickly into the suitcase, a quick glance towards the sandals resting carefully by the porch door, hesitating, before she grabbed them. "What happened?" Pantherlily asked as Levy shook her head. "I'll explain later." she whispered to the exceed as she grabbed her bag dragging it out the door just in time for Gajeel to finish packing stuff into a bag and throw it over his shoulder. "We'll have to send notification to the guild." Levy sighed heading out the door as they headed towards the guild.

"Are we going to be okay?"

**Author's note: ****well that was kind of a depressing chapter...I think I'll go look up a joke book and read it for a couple more hours before I write the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"_Are you lonely? Has something happened?" _His voice whispered, it was like the other nights she fell asleep. And he was there waiting for her, somewhere. He was always waiting for her to appear somewhere even in real life. He was still there. Levy glanced away from him, Rogue, the image of him at least. Standing there in the castle near the window under the moonlight waiting for her. Making her feel like she was betraying her heart. But yet at the same time it made her happy to know that he was patiently waiting for her. "Is it a problem with worrying about time again?" He asked her almost immediately. She had been seeing him make appearances in her dreams recently like he was sneaking around and couldn't come directly in front of her to tell her something her was hiding. "It's..." Levy sighed bringing her hand back towards her lips. "It's not time you're worried about..It's Gajeel.." Rogue placed the back of his head against the wall next to the window sill she had placed her elbows upon. "I guess...and it's well..." Levy whispered. "my fault.." Rogue replied as she glanced up towards him. "Not directly..." Levy whispered. "You're dreaming Levy...of course I know that you're feeling that it might be Rogue's fault, at least in some way.." The 'Rogue' turned towards her speaking gently as Levy turned away clenching her teeth as she watched the rest of her dream entities joust in the middle of the night. "We'll be alright." Levy whispered beginning to leave the window sill as she turned around preparing to wake up.

Instead being in a terror of a battle zone. "What is this?" Levy whispered beginning to glance around as the ground shook under her feet, eyes widening at the sight in front of her: fire engulfed the city, flames engulfed **all **of it, debris was everywhere. And yet she felt, even though she was a fairy tail wizard, that was nothing she could do. Struggling to stand, she touched her pounding head. "What happened?" she whispered glancing around everything was somehow blurry. Carefully she felt herself move forwards. This _**wasn't **_the same place she found herself in that 'other' dream. She was somewhere else. She knew that. Yet it looked the same. Debris and fire, everywhere. "What kind of ominous dream is this!" She shouted her mind blazing for the dream Rogue, who was becoming more and more active by the nights passing, hoping that he would come and get her from this. This...this holocaust.

"Gajeel?!" Levy shouted, if something this massive was around there was absolutely no way she was the only guild member in this place that was about to cause her great terror. She found herself running so fast she didn't expect her body could move at such a speed as she climbed through rubble and around pieces of trash, glass, and regrettable mentionables. Until she found another person, finally, in such a deserted place , amongst the red and browns. This person dragged their feet through the dirt stumbling, here and there, but he didn't seem to care. He paused glanced at something, unburied it, and then continued moving while grinding his teeth. His footprints grinding into the hard concrete that had now become sand. He was muttering to someone. "If I can get closer...Just a little closer." Levy whispered passing the scene that he had stopped to stare at it quickly afraid to see what he had found. Levy felt her ears twitch listening to two familiar words. Yet they were said in such uncommon tones compared to their usual tones.

"Frosch"

"Gajeel"

They were two completely separate voices that said them and screamed them. Levy glanced up towards the voices watching the figure run forwards as if he were about to lose something precious to him. Such speed and gracefulness someone could've said it was pretty if they had taken the situation away from what was truly happening. Levy tiptoed behind the black figure finally realizing it was Rogue. It was Rogue, but yet it wasn't something was definitely different. Levy grinded her teeth walking closer towards the three figures wondering what happened as a rush of terror suddenly filled her completely. "Noo!" Levy felt herself screech as if she were trying to change something terrible that had just happened until she found herself sitting in own room once again. "Where...oh..." Levy whispered removing the tears from the bottom of her eyelids she had done a lot of that recently in a confused manner. "Is something the matter?" It was Erza's voice she was calmly knocking upon her door. "No, not a problem." Levy shouted back her voice sounding as if she were smiling as Erza's hand clanked down back to her armor suddenly leaving once again. "Not a problem." Levy whispered pulling her pillow around her as she hugged it tightly sitting up. "I can't remember what I screamed at...but I feel so empty..." Levy whispered remembering that morbid look on Rogue's face.

"Why can I remember that?" Levy sighed glancing away towards her desk. Steps walked up towards her door, they had been doing that rhythmically in turns varying by the person's steps for the last couple days. Today it probably should be Laki or someone she didn't know too well but they were still members of the guild she still knew their names. "Hey, Levy." Laki's voice asked knocking on the door as Levy glanced up towards it. "What is it?" Levy sounded like she was laughing. "It's alright...you don't have too fake it, I know you're not happy...we get that way sometimes." Laki's voice was shaky but it was obvious she was trying to encourage her even though they didn't know what was going on. "Anyway, Jet and Droy were looking for you they wanted to go on a mission, they can't go without their leader." Laki sounded like she wanted to try to add a laugh to _without their leader _but was unsuccessful. "Yeah I guess...how long have I been sleeping? Must've not set the alarm clock!" Levy smiled opening the door there was nothing to worry about after all it's not like she was...dating Gajeel or anything...An image flashed of Gajeel in the pub. Levy glanced back towards the door. "No you don't." Laki moved quickly towards the door shutting it. "Come on, Master has something to announce." Laki smiled as Levy nodded preparing to go back to the guild as her eyes became wide with her realization. "_The tournament." _Her mind whispered to her as she glanced up towards where Laki had run off to, most of the girl's dorm already gone. "Time to smile again." she thought to herself leaving the room as she headed down the stairs and towards the doors finding herself at the guild sooner than she expected.

"Morning!" Levy smiled wondering into the guild as everyone was in brief description. The master announced several things that eventually got into an argument, and finally they were at the point she was waiting for _they were going to be in the tournament. _Levy glanced away towards the windows wondering what would happen between Rogue and Gajeel they didn't seem on the best terms right now. Levy sighed staring out the window. "Don't worry we'll protect you!" The midled Jet and Droy shouted behind her. It almost wanted to make her laugh, their outbursts how could anyone be protected from emotions? No one could protect anyone from a spiraling amount of emotions.

Especially not when they were about to

become a hurricane inside of that person.

**Author's note: ****By the way so no one freaks out holocaust means fire...if lower cased...but it's a description for a GIGANTIC fire. Thanks for the reviews! I'll keep working...I want to go into the tournament arc a little bit because I have something planned but I don't want to write word-for-word things that happened so it might not be a description of the fights but I believe certain scenes are necessary to get to what I have planned.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_And so the princess was ignored._

"In fear of what the great goddess might do to them if they paid attention to Psyche, all the young men in the kingdom avoided Psyche whenever possible, and none offered to marry her. Her two sisters married finally. But Psyche stayed at home with her father.

Psyche could not remain at home forever. In those days, girls had to marry someone. Her father consulted Apollo's oracle at Delphi for guidance. You know oracles! Who knows what the oracle actually said. What the king heard was that his beloved daughter should prepare for her death. Sadly, the king took Psyche to the edge of a cliff and left her there. "

Rogue shut the book glancing towards his brother who was sitting there simply waiting. Well at least that was what it looked like. In truth he knew his brother was sitting there waiting _**and **_plotting. Plotting the defeat of Natsu Dragneel. Rogue simply shook his head in reply at his brother who looked up towards him. "What's the matter?" Sting asked wondering over towards where he was sitting on the stairs. "It's nothing particular." Rogue replied paging through the book as he continued to read the next line. The next line written in the beautiful cursive of their language that they had shared and spoken together.

"In despair, Psyche might have leaped to her death. Before she could, she felt herself lifted into the air. Zephyrus, the gentle west wind, had taken pity on the girl, and gently carried her to a faraway palace. It was the home of his good friend, Eros, the lonely god of Love.

Eros was a handsome young man, but he had a pair of very big wings. He did not wish to scare Psyche. He made himself invisible and warned Psyche if she valued his love, not to try to catch a glimpse of him. "

It seemed cruel in a sort of a way. Wouldn't anyone want to know what the person they saved them looked like? And wouldn't he want to speak to the one he saved face to face? Why did he seem so _timid? _Rogue sighed towards the book as the Light DragonSlayer took it upon himself to steal the book glancing at it. "You're staring at this again? The book is still half incomplete though." Sting sighed back towards him. "It's alright." Rogue replied reaching up towards the book. "It's not about the story now is it?" Sting smiled back he looked as if he wanted to laugh. There was a pause. "No, I guess it's not." Rogue replied glancing at the story. Maybe the man wasn't exactly timid but had his reasons. The reasons that were always missed when the story was retold. The reasons that were either hidden or expanded to add upon the drama. "You really do have a crush on that girl don't ya?" Sting asked lying back upon the top of the stairs next to Rogue, the book above his head as Sting attempted to read the intricate letterings. Most likely he was trying to see if this story was really within his interest. "Sting, I don't think you like that kind of story." Rogue looked towards him who sat up immediately. "What kind of story is this again?" Sting asked pointing at it. He had immediately gotten the wrong impression. "Sting I meant...just read the story you have the wrong impression again." Rogue sighed at him. "Fine, fine...but I'm going to pretend that this quote _lonely god of love _is a dragon with a human form." Sting replied looking as if he had taken interest within the book. "Whatever pleases you." Rogue sighed getting up going for a drink.

"Rogue!"

"What?"

"What happens next?"

"I don't know..."

"Well that's a regrettable place for her to stop writing!"

Rogue smiled wondering what had made his ruffian brother suddenly take interest within such a book. "You do know they're coming to the games right?" Sting asked as Rogue sighed wondering towards the newspaper that was left on the table abandoned as if it didn't matter. "Yes I know." Rogue paused as his brother looked away from the 'stolen' artifact. "And I plan to take every single advantage of it." Rogue smiled opening the paper paging through it without concerning. It was just something to keep his hands busy now as he thought over all of the possible outcomes. Well at least that was what it was until Rogue found a very interesting as he could call it story. "What do you mean by that?" Sting asked placing the book upon his own chest as he stretched out in a manner that would probably be considered uncivil in public. Rogue glanced down towards Sting on the stairs from his chair. "What?" Rogue asked glancing towards his brother. "What do you mean by that?" Sting laughed in an almost debauched voice. "If I had something I would throw it at you right now." Rogue sighed monotone-ing his brother turning back to look into the newspaper. "I was just joking." Sting laughed attempting to be sincere about it, but we all know he was still struggling to hold back laughter. "You remember that town we used to stop in a lot?" Rogue asked suddenly as Sting looked up. "Yeah, we just visited that one recently...although I saw _someone _disappeared a lot." Sting replied as Rogue flipped the paper ignoring the ending comment.

"_Town's number 1 menace Gajeel Redfox...If seen within town again is to be immediately arrested." _

Sting sat himself up, a smile on his face. "Now isn't that a pain for him?" Sting was almost laughing as Rogue questioned the motive for laughing. "What's so funny?" Frosch asked in a groggy voice as she walked into the room. Summing it up at least that's what it sounded lik Frosch was trying to say. "Now you can escape with the girl whenever you want right? Just go to this town and if he tries to follow he'll be arrested." Sting smiled looking at their advantage. "It's alright I won't do something like that." Rogue sighed looking away, it was a smart plan. But it seemed so underhanded. "Why not?" Sting sighed placing the book from before carefully down upon the table Rogue was sitting at as the sleepy green exceed attempted to get in Rogue's lap. "If I do that than he will surely follow because I have Levy. I'll surely lose her because she'll have to help him escape love him or not he's still her guildmate. She'll go for him and leave me behind." Rogue sighed knowing that the analysis was probably almost perfect. "So what do you think happened?" Sting asked curious over the article it was rare for a FairyTail member to go out and cause a bunch of crime...sort of. Well on purpose at least.

"Gajeel barged into a bar, fought with everyone till the dinner was destroyed or everyone was outside, broke a couple tables, and then was tricked until drinking until he couldn't stand by the bartender who was very fearful of him after that Levy came and rescued him removing him from the town before the Magic Council could put a punishment upon either of them." Rogue sighed as Sting glanced up. "Were you stalking Levy?" The blonde asked accusingly. "There's a saying out there that says when you know people you know people." Rogue sighed. "That doesn't answer the question though!" Sting shouted chasing Rogue, who was carrying Frosch, out the apartment door only for a second the thought crossing his mind of where they might possibly be going. "I never said I wasn't or if I was...And if I was I'd prefer you not call it stalking." Rogue sighed. "So you _were _stalking the Fairy!" Sting shouted as Rogue shushed him worried over their guild members over hearing them within the halls. "It wasn't stalking...I was simply escorting her when I saw a problem. I simply accompanied her without her knowledge." Rogue retorted making Sting pause for a minute. "Hey wait! Accompanied used in such a manner means stalking!" Sting shouted attempting to catch up towards his escaping brother down the hallway. "Aren't you worried? I mean she went back home with _him _instead of you." Sting sighed pacing forwards. "It'll be fine." Rogue smiled. "Why are you so full of confidence?" Sting sighed looking towards his brother for the first time seeing the face of confidence. His answer came in something of a creative tone from Rogue:

"Because there is more than one way to steal a heart."

**Author's note: ****Frosch is german for Frog. Just had to say it. (Sometimes I forget about exceeds...so sorry!)...Also I was considering having them argue about how Rogue got up and just randomly left it would've been about if exceeds ate cat food or human (wizard/mage) food...You never really do see the exceeds eat at all...so you just have to wonder what do you feed an exceed?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Finally we're here." Levy smiled placing down her luggage in this new city. It had taken some time but they had made it to the city. The city where the games were too be held. "This is going to be great." Levy smiled towards Pantherlily who nodded. "It's a little odd, but why aren't you with Gajeel?" Levy asked Gajeel had insisted he had a mission to get to right before getting to the games. "I can understand that he's probably a little jealous of Natsu since he see's him as an equal but...he doesn't have to avoid the games." Levy sighed knowing she was secretly hoping they could watch the game together. He even went to the extent of leaving Pantherlily behind with her, but at the same time making sure they couldn't join him upon this apparently very important mission. Levy rolled her eyes yeah right the very important mission of nurturing his wounded pride. "So where do we go first?" Pantherlily smiled up towards her as she kept a bunch of luggage in her arms. The cat immediately morphed upon noticing that she had managed to grab Gajeel's luggage too expecting that he would show up eventually. "Why didn't you tell me you had our stuff too." The exceed scolded removing as much luggage as he could from her arms. As Levy shrugged "I decided it on my own, so I didn't want to impend on anyone." she laughed as the cat shook his head towards the girl. "Let's go to the rooms first than." Levy laughed as they trudged their way along towards the hotel rooms.

Finally making it into the decorated room for FariyTail. "Oh it looks so nice." Levy smiled placing the stuff down near the door as she landed back first upon the bed testing it out. Levy glanced towards the exceed. "Didn't you want to go hang out with Chalre and Happy earlier?" Levy asked quickly. "Actually I heard there was kiwi stands, famous ones, within this city." Pantherlily replied morphing back into his smaller form. "Okay...well actually I wanted to look at this bookstore acrossed the city...so we'll meet up here again later?" Levy asked removing the maps from her luggage as Pantherlily nodded. "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself? I mean the rest of the guild hasn't even come here yet. Except the participating teams." Pantherlily asked as Levy nodded in reply. "It's just a bookstore, I mean what can go wrong?" Levy asked as Pantherlily nodded. Soon they were both on opposite sides of the city checking out the brand new sites of the brand new city. "oh my gosh, the sequel to that." Levy smiled reaching towards a book pulling it to reveal that it was completely blank. "Aww...All the words are faded." Levy sighed pitying the book as the cashier came up towards her. "Oh no...we never noticed I'm so sorry." The cashier took the book and was never seen again. But that didn't seem like a big problem it was a big city after all. "Here to compensate." Another this time male cashier walked up towards her handing her a book. Levy felt her eyes scan his name. "Pep." Was all that it read. "Have we met before?" she asked staring up towards him as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Maybe in a different life time, if I had met someone as pretty as you I would've remembered." This 'Pep' replied towards her as an arm encircled her shoulders. "She's with me." A dark voice said ominously walking them both away carefully and quietly. Levy glanced up towards whoever was the one who was pulling her away from the flirt. Rogue.

"Be careful of those two, they just got out of the magic council dudgeon." Rogue explained his arm still wrapped around her as he led them away towards safety. "Then wouldn't that be all the more reason to help them? To get back on their feet? They wouldn't want to go back." Levy sighed as the speed picked up almost causing her to trip over her own two feet. "Ignore that." He whispered guiding her towards a bridge as Levy felt herself redden remembering the last time they were together. "What are you doing here?" He asked his eyes they seemed almost angry in some way as if they had made some sort of realization. "FairyTail's participating in the Grand Magic games..." Levy whispered. "I mean what are you doing so early here in Crocus?" Rogue asked quickly as he suddenly let her go. "um I came with Master, Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy...and-" Levy started listing her fingers. "There's no reason for you to list them all that's not what I meant." Rogue shook his head his hand quickly sweeping through his hair as Levy glanced towards him. "I can't you just can't be here...it's dangerous...the whole guild came." Rogue whispered his red eyes opening up as he glanced towards her. "Also...there's something here...It's dangerous..." Rogue whispered as Levy glanced away. "I'm not fragile you know. If it's dangerous I'll take care of it myself. I am strongest of my team." Levy glared back towards Rogue wondering herself if those words were true after the seven year time skip. "That's even worse..." Rogue whispered. "What's that supposed to mean?" Levy found herself suddenly blazing with anger. "Don't take it wrong." Rogue's eyes suddenly contained a flash of pity. "From what I've heard you've been locked away for seven years, this magic here...now it's dangerous for people like you...your magic hasn't improved a drop..." Rogue whispered. "And what's the problem!? They're just beginners in their magic compared to me than." Levy felt herself become completely flustered she didn't want him saying the things she was afraid of out loud. She didn't want to be something lost to the past.

She could feel him reaching towards her as she stepped backwards. "No, don't touch me. Don't comfort me." Levy whispered shaking her head trying to avoid the truths of this world. "Levy, listen to me...this isn't a place you should be...your magic is insufficient for being here." Rogue sighed as Levy felt her head lurch up towards him. "That's not...I'm not...I'm not useless." Levy whispered backing away from him. "That's not what I'm trying to say...Don't run away from the truth." Rogue grabbed her arm his hand so tight around her wrist. He wasn't like this usually he was so gentle. Why was he being so insistent about her leaving? "This isn't like you." Levy whispered as Rogue's face twitched. "It's nothing to be concerned over." Rogue sighed as Levy glared up at him. "Don't lie to me." Levy could feel herself picking up a growl. Wow, she had spent a lot of time around most of the Dragon Slayers she hadn't even realized that, that sound could come out of her. Rogue's face twitched as he attempted to block a smile from the sudden outburst. "No, stay serious this is important." Rogue whispered to himself turning his head away so she wouldn't see him talking to himself. As someone began pulling on Levy's free arm. "Hey she's pretty can we borrow her?" An ugly man in shades walked up. Rogue examined him quickly, wearing a black jacket with white cuffs, and weak. "My guild, if they found you...and your magic level." Rogue whispered as Levy grinded her teeth in annoyance. "I'm not weak!" Levy shouted back to him whipping her arm out of the ugly man's hand. "You can't even beat this guy right here!" Rogue shouted back towards her as Levy's eyes became wide. "That's not what I meant, Levy, listen to me...there's surely problems you've been in a comatose for seven years anyone without practice their magic would weaken. While everyone here would just keep getting stronger." Rogue sighed struggling to talk to the hurt bluenette. "Come with me." The angry ugly guy sighed towards the bluenette who looked up towards him. "And if I say no?" she sighed towards him. "I'll, I'll use my magic on you...wait- is that Rogue Cheney? We have a bone to pick with you!" the man shouted grabbing her arm as he pulled her away. "Solid Script- Fire!" Levy shouted the flames almost reaching the panicking man until a water whip quickly extinguished the flames that were about to engulf the man's face because he wouldn't let go.

"Boss! It's Rogue Cheney! He actually came out of his hotel room!" the ugly one said to the one with the two hair colors. "And what's with the girl?" The 'boss' sighed. "From the way they were ignoring me she's important to him!" The ugly one replied. "Let me go!" Levy shouted racking her brains until it hit her. "Solid Script: Iron" Levy whispered dropping the Iron upon the ugly one's feet. "Ow...ow..." The ugly one let her go immediately and begun jumping around holding his foot. "You'll pay for that, wench!" The 'boss' shouted his water whip surrounding Levy until it had trapped her hands and was slowly reaching towards her neck to suffocate her. "What'd you say?" An angry shadow suddenly and immediately appearing next to the 'boss' a hand reaching towards his neck. "I said...that she'd pay for that..." The boss whispered. "After that." The shadow growled as the red that glowed out of the shadow darkened into a murderous color. "I said...I said..." The 'boss' began choking on words knowing his fate either way of what he said. "Rogue I got those books you wanted, oh and that food you like..." Sting's voice shouted as he finally made his appearance down the alleyway. Suddenly there was a crashing sound that echoed from all of the brand new things Sting had just bought. The ugly man pushed himself to his feet once again as everyone could bet his feet were still throbbing from having four iron letters dropped upon his feet. "Stupid girl..." the ugly one laughed reaching towards her as the shadow was becoming carried away with the 'boss' while hurting him. "Rogue stop! Don't get carried away!" Sting shouted running towards them with the exceeds at his feet. "What about Levy? She needs our help!" Sting shouted coming closer. "Solid Script: Ink." Levy whispered as Ink was layered acrossed most of the ground, highly appropriate for the type of magic for how extensively easy that ability was. The ugly one slipped until they were right in front of Sting. Towards the blondes mercy. "Tell me which of you two are controlling that water?" Sting smiled reaching towards the man's collar. As Levy's hands were slowly encompassed judged as where her magic comes from.

"I can't use my magic!" Levy felt herself think as she struggled to move her hands a frown forming on her face with the realization that she wouldn't win this fight if Rogue and Sting weren't stepping in for them. "Let me go! Please!" The 'boss' screeched as the shadow through him in front of her. "Beg... First you let her go. Than you apologize to her." Rogue's shadow was slowly forming a smile, an evil seeming smile. "sorry!" the 'boss shrieked and begun to run away as a shadow encompassed his ankle dragging him back. "wrong." Rogue's voice laughed as if he were enjoying what he was doing. A foot appearing from the shadows slamming the man to the ground by placing his foot on the man's back. "Apologize to her like a man." Rogue's voice stated threateningly as his foot twisted into the man's back. The magic water shrunk down removing itself from encircling, encompassing, and plain out suffocating Levy. "I humbly apologize! Please accept my apology!" The 'boss' shouted as Levy felt herself gasp for air. "No, boss! We can handle this!" The ugly one shouted as Sting pulled the man up from the ground. "How much longer do you think you can? It sounds kind of fun although there's just the two of you." Sting laughed "I never said there was just the two of us." The ugly one laughed as 7 more people crawled out of buckets, behind shops, behind buildings, and anywhere else possible. The 'boss' was instantly thrown to the side upon which would later be a pile of three people.

The shadows left through Rogue's form. "I didn't want you to see what it was like when I got carried away in a fight." He sighed glancing around towards the crowd that was coming closer his voice lowering to a whisper. "When you get the chance sneak into a crowd...I'll talk to you later about this _**don't **_come looking for me." Rogue sighed. "But-" Levy whispered. "If my guild finds out about you they will instantly hunt you down to prove that you're weak and they will keep coming until they get you. To prove that we shouldn't communicate with people outside of the guild." Rogue stormed quickly trying to finish his earlier explanation properly this time. "I can't lose you...especially not to them." Rogue whispered as Levy grinded her teeth. If it was for anything the one thing he was right about was the loss on time even if the magic Ultear had used was working she hadn't used enough magic yet to find out if it was truly working or if she was stronger. "It's not fair." Levy whispered as Rogue sighed Sting interrupting them. "This is fun and all but seriously? I'm getting bored, help me a little Rogue." Sting sighed as Rogue got up from where he was kneeling near Levy and headed towards the fight. Levy slowly withdrawing into the crowd.

It didn't seem fair. Time was still taking things, greedily. _If _just if that time hadn't been taken from her she would've been able to participate in this fight and show that she was truly strong. But maybe if time hadn't been taken she would've never met Rogue. There was good and bad things about that situation. Levy felt herself frown at her contradictory opinions. As Rogue looked directly at her as if to relay a message. _Watch closely this magic has changed, this is why you can't fight now. This is why you must be careful now. _Then he turned back into the fight both of the Dragon Slayer Dou completely submerged into their own fight. Soon there was nine bodies a crossed the ground of Crocus. Each of those belonging to the bunch that had attempted attacking them but obviously failed. Fro was over poking the 'boss' with a stick while Lecter was laughing at one of the one's who appeared at last minute. Cheering suddenly errupted from the audience as Levy felt her hands move towards her mouth everyone on the ground had been brutally beaten and they were all practically unconscious. Was this to teach her something? That she couldn't keep up because her lack of time? Levy grinded her teeth that wasn't her fault! Not a drop of it! Levy felt herself storm away not knowing it was just in time to miss Natsu and Lucy make their appearance on center stage. It wasn't her fault. Not a drop of it. It wasn't. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't catch up upon the magic. It wasn't her fault that she was missing seven years. "_i can't see you because my guild would try to kill you." _was practically what he was telling her. And he wanted to make sure she knew that through and through. Levy whispered as her feet clopped through the new city.

"_And so the princess was ignored." _

**Author's Note: ****Before anyone jumps to conclusions, if this is irrelevant to you just skip it, Pep is not important here. I just randomly thought it would be appropriate to name the cashier Pep. I'm mean aren't I? Also my secret desire is to just skip a bunch of the important stuff and head to what I have planned...but it would damage the plotline wouldn't it? ...I'm going to go pout now...Other than that as of yesterday I would like to congratulate my friend. The dangerous thing is the thing that attacked Wendy.**

**Also the reason this chapter was late was because I felt like randomly playing the clarinet. I'm looking for easy music sheets, kisses down low by dev (hopefully for a beginner because my clarient is old and doesn't play many notes), and other stuff...I was thinking about joining the band this year but yeah the clarinets old and doesn't play many notes. Also chapter 265 page 15 I might be getting carried away but if you zoom into the background enough there's someone that looks like Levy in the audience seemingly to cover her mouth as she watched the fight. I want to know if anyone else can see her!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Levy sighed flopping down upon her bed as Pantherlily finally walked into the room just in time for it to hit midnight on the first night. That's when something strange had occurred. Pantherlily walked in just in time for all of the doors to automatically lock. "Lily, what was that?" Levy whispered as Pantherlily spun around into his gigantic form as he reached for the lock, magic immediately zapping him backwards. Pantherlily quickly retracted himself into his small 'panther' like form. Levy pushing herself off of the bed as she raced over towards Pantherlily, pulling him into her lap. "Pantherlily?" She whispered towards the fainted feline. "Don't touch the door.." was the exceed's only advice while a magical blue box made it's appearance within the darkened room.

"It is now midnight and the competition has begun. For viewer safety it is highly suggested that all breakables are held onto and most visitors take a seat at their windows. Also do not touch the doors they are enhanced to keep out and drain magical beings. It is to further ensure the safety of the viewers, in which we can not promise. Sorry have a good day...even if you are attacked. Please still have a good day."

Levy found herself glancing towards Pantherlily. "We need Polyushka...and we're trapped.." she whispered. "No I'm fine." The suddenly exhausted exceed muttered in her arms as Levy took a chair dragging it across the room with the arm that **wasn't **holding Pantherlily, not without a lot of screeching though, and placed it near the window. "Careful...it could be a trap...that message wasn't explained nor signed." Pantherlily whispered as she glanced towards the obscure scenery. Everything was suddenly below them. "Um...Pantherlily...I think this might be a problem." Levy whispered feeling everything shift as the only thing that stayed planted on the ground was the chair that they were sitting in and the furniture that was seemingly glued to the floor. Taking a deep breath they made the next observation. There were mages, everywhere. And it seemed as if they were in some form of war...over paper? "What's happening?" She muttered glad she hadn't changed out of her everyday wear yet.

Lights richasahaying of of the window from magic itself. "They said it was fine right?" Levy whispered as magic reflected off of the window causing both to flinch and take a quick glance towards the rules and then back towards the windows. "It seems alright." Pantherlily whispered seeming as if he was only managing to keep his eyes open. "That magic was strong enough to break this window...I think we'll be fine." Pantherlily whispered blinking his eyes open trying to ignore the strain from the magical drain.

"Who is that?" Levy whispered leaning closer towards the window, a crack appearing within the glass, as she attempted to glance at the identity of the mages, the exceed glanced up towards it beginning to whisper as he struggled to speak to the petite and cherubic mage. Dronbolt, or Mest, made his appearance known within the room well actually more like teleported in. "This room's magic isn't strong enough to hold up towards the outside battles!" he shouted slightly panicked moving for Levy and Pantherlily.

Unbeknownst to them outside continued the battle between a guild trying to sneak their way into the games for they were a- a dark guild **and **the five members of Sabertooth. "You should give up already! This isn't even fun!" Sting mocked towards the gruesome and tired guild. "Not yet..." whispered the leader who managed something he only momentarily considered a miracle for his team, the idea spawning as he made eye contact with an illustrious and intricate bluenette. "Yeah, yeah...you're saying that now." the leader mumbled nudging the one next to him in a dark cloak as that one nodded shifting on his feet. If anyone would've taken a second glance they might've noticed the shrink in the hooded figure. "Time for the final blow." Sting laughed running forwards ready for the punch as the suddenly nimble figure moved forwards removing her hood arms outstretched blocking the attack upon the group with their entire body.

"I can protect him! You don't need to do this!" the nimble figure shouted causing the blonde to flinch skidding forwards until he managed a stop. "Levy?" he whispered a hand suddenly placed on his abdomen with such force it shoved him back. Sting only managing to notice the shadow that had moved forwards to block the light dragon slayer from the possible attack. An evil unnatural look was placed upon the petite bluenette's face a sword within her hand out of thin air. "Don't be fooled by such a simple trick." Rogue growled a razor sharp shadow forming around his own hands shoving the imposter back. "Imposters are disgraces." He growled only suddenly feeling the urge to only want the genuine thing, no not thing, person. She was her own person and in his mind she deserved everything_. _Including her own safety. From him especially.

"So it is true...this girl is important." the leader laughed removing the picture from his pocket. "My favorite photographer was on vacation a while ago when he saw this, he couldn't believe his eyes so like a photographer does, he took the picture." The leader smiled flipping the photo to reveal two people embraced in each other's arms too concerned with each other to take notice. But remarkably enough the picture itself was beautifully lit in fireflies, encircling the two, as the moonlight hit the middle of the bridge so perfectly it was as if a scene of such extravagance would never be seen again.

"Well I already have the real one anyway...and once I'm done with this tournament I'm going to-"

"Don't care!"

Sting managed to punch the leader in the chin as the rest of the guild was already taken down by the rest of the members of Sabertooth. "What about the girl?" the leader laughed struggling to get back on his feet feeling completely drained as his body screamed at him not to move any more as he pushed himself up feeling energy drain from him with each unstable step and obviously unstable plan. "But I do have her!" the leader shouted laughing as Rogue looked with a smile that would be considerably almost evil. His smile was tilted, his dragon fangs on full display, and eyes gleaming with sadistic intentions; the dark guild member had begun to shake watching the shadow-dragon slayer approach. "Are you sure?" was the question once again. "Yes...I've never failed in that kind of magic...she's perfectly safe...and locked away in the grid room." the dark guild leader struggled to laugh unsure why they were even so calm when he had the advantage. "Sting, would you like to do the honors and tell this man the truth?" Rogue asked as Sting shrugged. "I think this one should go to you...I mean I don't think anyone's gotten through yet anyway." Sting laughed as Rogue nodded. "Your answer is...wrong." Rogue smiled as he extended his right arm, the dark guild's small group leader tripping backwards and crawling backwards towards his pile of fainted comrades. As suddenly a shadow appeared right next to his arm extending until it was only a little smaller than him. "What, what is that..." the group leader whispered their voice obviously shaking. "the reason your answer is wrong." Rogue stated as he wrapped his right arm around what had appeared shadows disappearing all at once. "What I have here is something very special, and very important. Especially to me. And she'll never know. And that's why you can't have her." Rogue sighed knowing that the look in his eyes got his entire point acrossed. So out of the shadow came the bluenette with an exceed wrapped within her arms. "This is the real Levy." Rogue stated as she blinked looking up towards him. "Where am I?" she said within her shocked state.

"It was rather fast so I couldn't tell you, but you've been transported to just outside your room. Don't move too fast normal people usually can't handle the shadow traveling." Rogue instructed glancing down at the exceed who would surely need to see a medical mage soon. "Rogue...um.." she whispered "As I said before, I'll come for you. Wait until I can find my proper answers." he stated glancing down towards her then back towards the opponent almost causing her to miss the whisper of 'please'. It sounded so desperate and wanting. Why did it seem that way? As if he was torturing himself in avoiding something that was a vital to keep himself alive. Why?

"Do you want to know your compensation prize?" Sting laughed squatting down towards the man who shook his head no. "Come on it'll be fun. And you were so creative and inventive. So you get a prize, you like it or not." Sting smiled picking the man up. The following actions were too gruesome and disturbing to describe and so we have arrived at Dronbolt making sure to collect each of the dark guild members and making sure that each of them kept it a secret. "Please take her to FairyTail's medical doctor." Rogue sighed watching Dronbolt reappear who looked at the sleeping girl. "She looks like she has a high fever." Dronbolt whispered. "Side effect, it should be less than half an hour before that wears off, these magic side effects only happen sometime." Rogue sighed as Dronbolt nodded taking the exceed and the bluenette away. As Rogue glanced towards the last man on the ground with a purple and swelling eye, the leader. Reaching towards him the leader moved backwards screeching, until Rogue quickly removed the picture from within the man's pocket. "It's all I wanted, you'll be going to jail soon anyway." Rogue sighed as Yukina made her appearance. "I took care of the ones in the back, they had these." Yukina had a soft smile on her face that didn't often last long within the guild. Yukina quickly distracted them handing them the maps. "It looks like a full set...they must've been so disappointed when you took these." Sting laughed as Rufus came down from the apparent current roof, everyone still questioning how he had made it up there.

"Who was that pretty haired one?" Rufus asked obviously having seen the whole conversation as Rogue hid away the picture. "She's pretty special to Rogue." Sting teased towards his brother who glanced away. "She's no one." Rogue whispered. "I've got to memorize that." Rufus stated meaning what Sting had said and not what Rogue had said as Rogue glanced up. "Rufus if you memorize that I'll kill you." in his most sinister tone that he could manage, making Rufus back away from the metaphorical dark clouds that threatened to enwrap them.

"What just happened? I completely forgot."

"Good."

"She's no one...Just the woman who has my heart."


End file.
